Sky High
by Writing Is A Poison
Summary: There's evil roaming the halls of Sky High plus fire and water among other powers. Rated for language and violence. There same TDI cast and pairings
1. Chapter 1

**DW: people this is a important AN. For this story Im going to need your help! Yes you!**

This story is called sky high and I need the TDI characters to have powers and Ill decide if there side kicks or heros. So send in  
some silly sappy power for someone to you to make it funny :)

I already have Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette so dont worry about them. I still need:

DJ

Owen

Leshawna

Ezekiel

Gwen

Trent

Heather

Eva

Noah

Justin

Katie

Sadie

Tyler

Lindsey

Izzy

Beth

Cody

Harold

Geoff

and for addition Chef and Chris

Once I find a really good one for the person Ill mark them off to show you who has been taken already. Please make their power relate to  
them. Also this is a biggie. I CANT start the story until I have all the character's powers. Oh and they can have up to 2 powers. Cool?

So remember people I cant start writing if no one sends in powers. Then I have to think of them and lets face it people a girl only has so  
many brain cells. Besides I want you to be involved and I forgot.

You will get all credit for them. So until then send them in as reviews not PMs please. I dont check it as often as my reviews.

Peace and Love

DW


	2. so far I have

**DW: whoa I had a lot to look over man. Do you guys want to thank my reviewers?**

Beth: Oh I'll go first! Thanks to musicaltheatergirl-dxc4ever

Harold: Nice skills Princess Tikal Calafiore!

Leshawna: Go on girl you did you thing! Much love to Bombara

Justin: Hot as ever Kunnaki!

Owen: Nice one

Gwen: DW's buddy Knut96

Ezekiel: DW wants to thank Phycokat!..eh

Trent: TitanWolf you the man or uhh wolf

Eva: I don't sat thanks-but nice help King Kubar

Izzy: I love this person! Thanks so much IzzyxGwenBFF's4evah

Lindsey: I want to thank fulltimereviewer!

DW: last but not least thanks there'sNothing2FearXceptMe

DW: Thanks for everyone who shared their ideas I picked some and combined them for these reviewers. Here's what I picked so far.....  


DJ- **(I got this from everyone) Power to communicate with animals**

Owen-

Leshawna-

Ezekiel-

Gwen-**(Everyone had this too) Control over darkness and can summon spirits.**

Trent-

Heather-

Eva**-(Don't know why I didn't think of this) Super strength**

Noah**-(Credit goes to everyone) Super smart**

Justin-(**Credit goes to musicaltheatergirl-dxc4eva) Hypnosis- can hypnotise anyone with his look and eyes**

Katie-

Sadie-

Tyler**-(this was funny) He glows! (credit goes to Princess Tikal Calafiore**

Lindsey- **She can clone herself (credit goes to musicaltheathergirl-dxc4eva**)

Izzy-

Beth-

Cody-

Harold-

Geoff**-(Everyone gets credit) Sonic booms with woo-hoos!  
**  
Duncan: **fire  
**  
Courtney: **forcefield and invisability**

Bridgette: **Control over nature**

DW: Okay sorry if I didn't use everyone's ideas. Trust me you all had great ones but my friends and I all decided together on which ones we thought we be good. I wanted to pick everyone but my friends thought otherwise. So keep sending in, I'll keep this up until maybe Wendsday or Thursday. So once again thank you for everyone who submitted ideas.

Peace and Love

DW


	3. All powers are closed!

**DW: All applications are closed for powers! Thanks to the following people who were new reviews**

Paulinaghost

Dramaprincess15

vampirelover345

TwilightCat64

Stark's Heart

Use-your-happy-voice

Jason Kreuger Myers

edwardcullenrocksmysocks

Coldstone288

DW: now the moment you all been waiting for the final powers!

DJ-** Power to communicate with animals**

Owen-**Able to stretch himself and toxic belches(Princess Tikal Calafiore)**

Leshawna-**Flight( credit to Coldstone)**

Ezekiel-**Can give paper cuts (credit to Stark's Heart)**

Gwen-** Control over darkness and can summon spirits.**

Trent-**Can put people to sleep with guitar**

Heather-**Ice queen(credit goes to Jason kreuger Myers and **

Eva**- Super strength**

Noah**- Super smart**

Justin-** Hypnosis- can hypnotise anyone with his look and eyes**

Katie-**morph into objects(credit goes to TwilighCat64)**

Sadie-**same as Katie**

Tyler**- He glows!**

Lindsey- **She can clone herself**

Izzy-**Levatation(I cam up with this one)**

Beth-**Can turn into anyone but can't copy powers (credit to Kunnaki)**

Cody-**Electricity(everybody had this one)**

Harold-**Can climb walls(I got this idea)**

Geoff**- Sonic booms with woo-hoos!  
**  
Duncan: **fire  
**  
Courtney: **forcefield and invisability**

Bridgette: **Control over nature**

**DW: thanks to everyone who sent ideas in you are all wonderful and Im going to start typing tonight.**

Peace and Love

DW

* * *


	4. First day

**DW: the moment you all been waiting for!!**

**Noah: you stop writing?**

**DW: Uh no....actually it's my first real chapter!**

**Duncan: Yes I can burn stuff in this one!**

**DW: You don't actually have powers. It's just in the story.**

**Duncan: Well get on with it woman!**

**Disclamer: I missed this thing! I don't most of the powers mentioned they belong to the beautiful heads of my reviewers. I don't own the  
TDI characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Gwen**

Gwen waited patiently at the secret location bus stop. It was the first day of high school but not just any high school. It was Sky High the school for kids with special powers.

Gwen sighed and sat down on the cold ground waiting for her step brother to hurry up. She heard the bus pulling up she screamed to her step brother.

"Duncan hurry up! I'm not holding the bus for you!" The bus driver John laughed and started to close the door and pull off. "Oh no you don't!" Duncan threw a fire ball right at the door causing it to burn a hold into it.

"I told you to put your peircings in at night" Gwen said. Duncan rolled his eyes and sat next to a brunette named Courtney who was also his girlfriend.

Gwen watched the two play fight with each other until she got tired of it and took out her sketch pad. She started drawing the guy Trent she had a crush on since she accidently sent dead people after him when he stole her blue crayon.

That's when she discovered she had powers of darkness. "Alright kids hold on tight. We are now about to take flight to Sky High" John the bus driver announced.

The expaned it's wings and took off above the clouds. John flew at winding speed and arrived at the school in no time. He landed and they all plied off the bus.

Gwen saw Leshawna flying over her and landed in the grass. "Whats up girl?" she greeted her.

Leshawna was a long time friend of Gwen. She large and always in charge. "Nothing just another school year. I heard we have a bunch of newbies coming today".

"Let's hope their nothing like Heather". Gwen nodded she saw Heather talking to Lindsey and making ice scupltures. _"All seniors and juniors report to the gym." _They heard their principal/hero teacher Chris tell them.

"This is going to be a long year".

* * *

**Courtney **

Courtney sat next to her long time friend Bridgette whom she'd met in kindergarten. They had to pot plants and Bridgette's always grew faster than Courtney's and she couldn't understand why until Bridgette showed her.

She looked around for some more faces she knew the only ones she could find were Duncan, Gwen, Bridgette, Trent, Lindsey, Heather, and Leshawna. The rest were all new people who must have just gotten their powers.

She already saw Duncan trying to burn a hole into a nerdy guy's shirt. Courtney sighed and put her hand in fromt of the nerd and placed a shield around him. Duncan couldn't understand why his flames weren't going through until he saw Courtney glare at him.

He left the guy alone and walked up the bleachers and sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and they both waited for Chris to begin talking.

Chris walked to the front of the gym, "Alright everyone settle down". No one heard him they were all talking so Chef/gym teacher boomed his voice over the crowd.

"He said shut it maggots!"

"Now we have a lot of new faces this year at Sky High and today we're going to see if you got what it takes to be a hero or a sidekick. Courtney could you please come to the front".

Courtney proudly rose and walked down to the center of the gym. "This is Courtney Harris, she's a senior and in a hero class. She is the top student in the school and now she will demonstrate her powers".

Courtney stepped back from them and closed her eyes she became invisable and she could hear the oos and ahhs. She reappeared and took a small bow while they clapped.

"Hey princess see if you can stop this" Duncan threw a fire ball towards her. She gasped and put up her shield then redirected the attack right back at Duncan.

He took it right in the chest and didn't even burn it just went back inside him. "Nice Courtney and good job Duncan who is also another senior Im not sure how but he is".

Courtney sat back down and waited for the next person to go.

* * *

**Bridgette**

Bridgette gasped when Chris called her name and she walked down to the center of the gym. "Im sorry Chris but you know I don't use my powers unless it's demanded".

"Well I'm demanded it now show them your power". Bridgette sighed this was against her better judgement. She looked around and found a flower growing right outside the window.

"Keep your eye on that flower" she pointed and made the flower wilt but grow back. A orange hair girl with a green grass skirt on raised her hand, "So all you do is kill and give plants life".

"No I can do more but I just don't use my powers unless I have to". The girl was not satisfied she pointed at Bridgette "Plant killer!"

"I'm not a plant killer it's just that I don't...." "Whatever plant killer". Bridgette sighed and gave up and walked back to her seat. A guy in a cowboy hat and pink shirt leaned down to her.

"I thought it was great the way you brought it back to life". "Uh gee thanks". She turned back around and glanced at the guy at the corner of her eye.

She had to admit he was cute.

* * *

**Heather**

Heather walked smoothly to the center of the gym and blew out ice and designed it into a mini Chris and Chef. Then she put her hands on the ground and covered the whole gym in ice she then made a chair for herself and a crown.

She sat down on the thrown and took one finger and wrote Queen on the crown.

"Nice Heather self centered but nice". Heather smiled and looked to Duncan. "Hey hot head a little help please".

Duncan rolled his eyes and melted all the ice into water. She saw a really big guy with blonde hair began to like it up. "His power must be disgusting".

She sat back down next to her clueless 'friend' Lindsey and she noticed one of the new kids looked so fimilar. Like she's seen them in another life maybe or was it someone she back stabbed.

She shook it off and watched weird goth girl walk to the center of the gym.

* * *

Gwen

_"Everyone is going to be so freaked out"_ she thought. Gwen's power was control of darkness and was kinda hard to do with the lights on.

"Hey Chef you mind shutting the blinds and lights?" Chef nodded and made the gym completly dark except for some wierd kid who was glowing.

Gwen concentrated and her eyes turned red and her skin became a light blue. "Creatures from the darkness I call on you now!"

Everyone was screaming when ghostly white figures came out for the walls and grounds. "Alright Gwen thats enough!" Chris shouted.

Gwen was having to much fun and decided everyone was getting a little freaked out. "Return to your resting areas!" The spirits groaned and one asked "Do we have to?"

"Yes Paul you have to go back. Now come on the Price is Right is almost over". "She's right fellas c'mon" They returned into the floor and walls

Gwen smirked "Good boys"

* * *

****

Chris walked into the middle of the gym. "Now that you've seen our heros powers it's time to show yours. Who's first?"

Everybody looked at each other and no one volunteered. "HE SAID SHOW YOUR POWERS MAGGOTS! NOW WHOSE FIRST?"

All hands shot up. Chris smiled "Now we're getting somewhere".

* * *

**DW: well that's the first chapter tell me what you think?**

Peace and Love my lovely people


	5. First day part 2

**DW: I told my teacher that math is for ugly people and  
he said I suggest you switch out then.**

Justin: I did the same thing. Now I have someone to do math for me.

DW:Isn't life great?

Justin: Sure is but I think you should start the story

Disclamer: I don't own TDI or most of the powers used credit goes to Teletoon and my wonderful reviewers

* * *

When Chris asked who wanted to go first Cody raised his hand. Chris called him down and Cody stepped on the platform. Chef had a clipboard "Alright show your power kid".

"Uh sure but I warn you this may be embrassing". Cody held out his hands and shocked Chef and at the same time fixed a computer and pull all metal objections out.

"yo dude quit it!" the guy with the mohawk yelled and the girl sitting next to him put out a shield in front of him. The belt buckel from Chef's pants came undone.

"Alright kid thats enough you passed.".

"So am I a hero?"

"You'll find out tomorrow morining. NOW WHOSE NEXT!!" he's voiced boomed. Cody went back to his seat and another girl with a unibrow and and very big biceps walked onto the platform

Eva wanted to get this over with so she volunteered to go next. She stepped on the platform and Chef asked "Whats your power macho woman?"

"Super strength. I need a car dropped" she grumbled. "Chef pushed a button and car came crashing down but Eva stopped it with one hand and held it up.

"Nice you just might make hero kid. Next!" A skinny red-headed nerd with glasses came up.

"Scrawny kid whats your power?"

"I have mad skills in everything but my essential skill is climbing". "Climbing?"

"Yes I can climb walls check it". He hopped on the wall and began walking on it and found himself on the ceiling. Duncan smirked at the little geek named Harold and blew a flame up to him.

He squealed and fell back down to the floor. "I think I broke my num-yoos!" "Take him to the nurse stat!"

Izzy a oranged hair girl who called Bridgette a plant killer bounced up and sat center stage. "Whats your power?"

"She sat down Indian style and closed her eyes. "Levatation". She began to lift Chef and some basketballs around her. She made a few baskets and then tried to dunk Chef. "Put me down crazy girl!"

"Oops sorry but I want you to go next" she lifted up a very heavy guy. She struggled a little but brought him up and she levatated herself back to her seat.

"Alright big guy whats your power?"

"I just wanted to say it's a honor to be here man it's just so...."

"Awesome" Gwen finished for him

"Yeah it's awesome!" "just show me your power dang it! I hate suck ups".

He burped twice and Chef didn't look too happy. "All you can do is burp and whoa its a toxic burp. You'd better be lucky I'm immune to supers".

"That's not all I can do". He stretched his self all the way out the door and came back with a piece of cake.

"Mmmm cake". He went back to his seat and a bid black guy with a D on his shirt and carrying a rabbit walked up.

"I'm DJ and this is bunny. I can communicate with animals". "Yeah that's some power kid".

"Uh bunny said that don't make him get angry or he'll tear up your car". "Yeah yeah whatever go sit back down. You who was sitting next to marshmellow".

All the girls were drooling over a very hot guy who was up next. "Im Justin and even though I not even doing my power yet I can hyponotise anyone with my eyes".

We concentrated on Courtney and looked deep into her eyes "Kiss me". Courtney who was being pulled back by a very angry Duncan floated towards Justin and kissed him.

"Very good" he smirked and let his spell go. Courtney shook her head"what happened?" Duncan came up and threw a fire spike at Justin and grabbed Courtney's hand and left the gym.

Justin looked into the eyes of two girls who were dressed the same and called them up next. They giggled and hand in hand walked up. "Katie come on let's show them what we can do!"

"Im with you Sadie!" They joined hands and transformed into little pink pigs. "A pig? C'mon girls gimme some more than a pig".

They transformed into two big bears and roaded at Chef. "Thats enough girls you can transform back now!"

They transformed back giggling and running back to their seat. "You homeschool kid come on up".

"My name's Ezekiel eh and I can do this". Nothing happened and Chef looked around "What is it?!" "I uh gave him a paper cut eh".

"Oh so thats why my finger was hurting! Your power sucks kid!" Izzy called. "She's right kid go have a seat! Next!"

"Me I'm next!" a brown-haired jock came crashing up the step literally. "Alright here I go" he clapped his hands and stood there. "What are you doin maggot?!"

"I'm glowing! It works better when the lights are off". "Go sit down you're as bad as Mr. Papercut here" he said pointing. When he sat down a little brown-haired girl with glasses stepped on the platform.

"Hi I'm Beth! or am I..." she tranformed into Chef and spoke in his voice "Chef Hatchet or am I..." she changed once again to "Chris".

"I like the first one better now sit your but down now!" A guy in a pink open shirt and a cowboy hat walked up.

"I'm Geoff and I like to party and say WHOO-HOO!" when he said it it broke the glass of the gym and everyone covered their ears.

"Almost as good as me son but not quite now sit DOWN!" "Alright one more person so come on up here".

The last person was a kid named Noah who looked very sarcastic and very conceited. He walked up and said "I'm super smart. That's all".

Then he walked back to his seat. Chris came back in and went to the center of the platform, "Now that you're all demonstrated your powers it's time to choose who is a hero and who is a lame sidekick. You'll know tomorrow and for now go to lunch and Chef get the hose Duncan anCourtney are making out again".

"I'm on it. Over hormonal teenagers". Chris squinted at someone in the stands "Haven't I seen you before somewhere?"

* * *

**DW: okay it would be so great if you guys pick who belongs in hero and hero support class. You can choose anyone except Leshawna, Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Lindsey, and Trent. Their all seniors and already in the hero class. So choose wisely my people and oh ps the bad guy isn't Justin and it isn't Heather so uh good luck firguring that out.**

Peace and Love be with you,

DW


	6. The city of townsvill

DW: another week of school! Who invented school?

Justin: ugly people

DW: that is so true. Well let's get on with it then

Dislcamer: I own nothing

**DW: wow you guys probably hate me for not updating. Sorry I've been busy with auditioning for a school and what not**

**"**Alright maggots now don't get upset and don't get crazy" Chef was pacing back and forth while he read the new supers and hero list.

"The new supers are Eva, Justin, Katie and Sadie, Cody, Geoff, and finally Izzy. The rest of you who had useless powers are sidekicks or hero support"

"The heros will go with Chris and the hero support goes with Mr. Bigby. Move supers! move".

Everyone filed out except one person who makes a quick phone call. "Yeah send him over now! Let's see how super these super kids really are".

They walked on to class as if nothing happened and joined the rest of the heros. Chris was blabbing on about something. "Now you need to attack the villian head on and let your hero support take the hits because they're no good."

"So Duncan you be the villian and Courtney is the hero". Duncan walked to the area set up like a city and started to flame up. Courtney ran in and Duncan tried to throw a flame at her she easily dodged it and put a force around it and brought it back.

She threw it right back to Duncan who to it in the chest and tired to attack Courtney. He had her pinned down to the floor and she was giggling but turned invisable and Duncan fell on his chest. "Oh princess you think you can get away from me that easily".

Courtney was careful not to make any sound but she knocked into a building and she made a sound and Duncan whirled around threw a fire ball towards the sound of the noise.

Courtney tackled Duncan and kissed him on the neck then disappeared again. "Princess that was so not funny."

"Neither is this" she attacked him again and he caught her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and the odd couple started a make out session.

It was getting so hot that Duncan's caught on fire and then deflamed back they were on the floor rolling around and making out. Chris with his power to cause pain through the mind showed a picture of both of them dying and bleeding all over the place.

They screamed and jumped up, "Now don't make me have to do it again. I really don't like being mean...what the hell am I saying ofcourse I like being mean. Now whose up next?"

Lindsey who was bored as usual looked outside and saw giant monster on the loose. It had green spikes, and orange bumps all over him (think of the monster from episode one of TDA) and it was tearing down the city.

"Uh Chip theres a really big monster outside and is attacking the city! I don't know how I can see that from up in the sky but I can!"

"Okay so this is your first challenge whoever knocks down the moster first wins a prize. Good luck" and with that Chris pushed them out the window and Chef pushed the sidekicks out to.

They were all screaming and about to crash right in the ground except Leshawna who was flying her way back down. "My hair!" Heather screamed and tried to smooth it out but the force of the wind was helping.

Courtney tried with all her power and made one shield around all of them and they gently fell down to the ground. "Now come on heros we got a town to save!"

"What about the hero support?" Harold asked Duncan shoved him out the way and smirked back. "Uh this is for the real heros so why don't you lameos take a seat and watch the real action."

First Heather tried to attack him from the front with ice and Duncan from the rear with fire. Geoff hit him with a couple of whoo- hoos! and Eva tried to pick him up.

The monster was getting bored and flicked it's tail at Heather and Duncan which knocked them into a building and kicked off Eva. Courtney saw this happening and it wasn't orderly.

Being the commander's daughter she knew full to well the resonpsiblity of taking over the fight. She yelled over at Eva, "Eva kick him in the leg as hard as you can and Heather ice the ground!"

Eva kicked the thing in his leg and he groaned in pain as Heather iced the ground. "Geoff give him a big whoo-hoo! while Duncan shoot fire in his face!".

They did as Courtney instructed and the monster stumbled backwards and she needed one more person. "Owen stretch across the other side of him".

Owen stretched from across the street and the monster tripped over him. To finish him off the Linsdeys tied him up and Eva sent him soaring across the other side of the city into the water.

Everybody came out of hiding and cheered for them. Chris came down in a jet pack and looked at the damage. "Great you got the monster but whose going to clean up the damage?"

All the teens ran home before Chris would volunteer anyone. Gwen and Duncan were runnining all the way home. Gwen was out of breath before she reached her room.

Then she jumped up Duncan's drawers were laying on her bed. She always told Duncan not to leave his stuff in her room when he came over. She walked into the foyer and found little skulls everywhere. Gwen threw them down and crushed them with her darkness into dust. She went to throw them away and eat her blueberry pie.

The last piece that was supposed to be hers was gone and the note had been burned at the corner. That was it! Duncan was going to pay tonight.

While brushing her teeth Duncan came in and started to unzip his pants. "What are you doing Duncan! Can't you see I'm trying to brush my teeth!"

"Can't you see I'm trying to pee?" Once he saw her eyes starting to turn red he laughed a little and started to rezip. "On second thought I'll pee in the pool".

Gwen was in bed and she started to meditate and sent dark creatures into her room. "How can we help you master?" they asked. "My brother has been giving me hell and he ate my blueberry pie and that can not be forgiven".

"So you want us to get the pie back?" "Yes and then some". "Yes master we shall be back with your pie".

They left and after a while she heard Duncan screaming in pain. "Good night everyone" she said to herself and fell crosses armed into a deathening slumber.

* * *

**DW: Well that wraps it up for me people. Oh send in your ideas for more challenges and monsters. P.S the villian isn't Heather or Justin I think I told you that but I just can't remember so**

Peace and Love my sister and Brothers

DW

* * *


	7. herosidekicks

**DW: I'm alive people and I can't wait for the new TDA show to come out!**

**Courtney: I get to hit Duncan with a bone. How fun!**

**Duncan: yeah it's a riot.**

**DW: I know right well let's get this story on like popcorn!**

**Noah: On like popcorn? You couldn't come up with anything better?**

**DW: No well thats neither here nor there. Let's move on shall we?**

**Disclamer: I dont own anything!**

Duncan woke up the next day after having Gwen's brutal nightmare. He yawned and stretched, "Ahhhhhh! Gwen I told you to stop sneaking up on me!" Gwen was floating like a shadow in the darkest corner of Duncan's room.

"Have a fun night brother?" she asked jokingly. he rolled his eyes and hopped out of bed, "Yeah your friends threw me a party last night. They used my body as a limbo line".

"Then they did their job but just so we're clear..." she floated Duncan to her level and spoke deathly through her blue lips. "Never eat the last blueberry pie". She then through him out the window and he landed in the pool. When Duncan got wet it took him a while to reheat.

"Gwen your a total pain!" he yelled up at her. She smirked, "I know". "Gwen did you through Duncan in the pool again?" her mother called.

Her mother had super hearing and could hear the sound of cotton balls being dropped for a mile away. "Yes mom! Don't worry he'll reheat".

"Gwen what have I told you about throwing your brother out the window!?" she sighed "Don't do it!" " Good girl. Now hurry up the bus will be here!"

Gwen slicked down her hair with tongue spit and ran outside.

* * *

"Alright today students your challenge will be a hero agaisnt a sidekick. So first up is Heather vs. DJ" Chris announced. Heather was confident that she would win this.

They climbed into the ring and touched knuckles, Chef gave the signal and they took off. Heather with her opener froze the floor and the top of DJ's feet. Heather laughed you really think that Mr. Talk-to-animals can beat me?"

"I probably can't but they can!" DJ howled and animals broke through the glass of the gym and roaches from the corner.

They climbed onto her and a fly flew into her mouth,"I think that fly just bit me! Get away from me you little fowl creatures of the earth!" she kicked a poor cute bunny.

Everyone gasped and Izzy stood up and pointed, "Animal killer! Someone call PEDA!" Heather glared at her, "Shut it crazy girl!" she iced the disgusting beasts but they just kept coming.

"Chef call it! I give!" Chef blew the horn and Heather climbed out and walked back to her seat. "Okay since Heather couldn't stick it out thats point for the sidekicks. Next up is Courtney and Owen".

"Go get them princess!" Duncan slapped her on the butt as she walked up. "You're a totally pig!" They touched knuckles and Chef gave them the signal.

Owen sucked in some air and let out a toxic burp right into Courtney's face. "Ewww disgusting but you can't do that when you don't see me" she faded into the air. Owen looked around and got confused. Courtney still invisable climbed on Owen and choked him.

"Hey this chick is choking me! Chris isn't this agaisn't the rules?" Chris shrugged, "There are no rules". Soon Courtney was gone and out the door.

"It's a floating hotdog!" Lindsey exclaimed and pointed to a hotdog floating in the air. Courtney reappearded and waved the hotdog in Owen's face. "You want it big guy well go get it" she threw it and owen stretched after it but was he couldn't pick it up.

His hand wouldn't go through the small force Courtney put around it. "Hey Owen if you give up the hotdog's yours". Owen drooling on the floor nodded and Courtney smirked, "Good boy".

"Point for the heros! Next up is Duncan and Harold". Duncan smirked and tripped Harold while walking up the steps into the ring. "Okay dork boy time you learn why I'm in the hero class". Duncan started by throwing a series of flames at Harold.

He squealed and climbed the gym wall, "That's not gonna help doofus!" Duncan called up to him. He went in his total flame side and spun around. He made a circle of fire and aimed it right at Harold.

"I think you burnt my num-yoos!" Harold called down and lost his grip on the wall. He hit the mat hard and Duncan smirked down at him. He picked him up and burnt his shirt and pants.

"I quit Chris please! My lady fans can't see me like this!" he yelled. "That was to easy" Duncan said walking out the ring and back to his seat. As Harold walked out the gym to the nurses office for clothes Duncan set his underware on fire.

"Knock it off Duncan!" Courtney shoved him in the ribs. "Point for the heros! This next point will decide the winners of the challenge and the losers who will be cleaning the whole school and my cars. So final match is Lindsey and Tyler! To help with Tyler's power we'll turn off the lights".

"Oh this will be so much fun and plus that Tyree guy is cute" Lindsey hopped into the dark ring and shook Tyler's hand. "Wow you really do glow!"

She multiplied her self into ten more Lindseys and surrounded Tyler. Trying to confuse him they all talked at once. "Hey do you like to tan? Do you think I'm pretty? I get along with everyone even ugly girls. Wow you really do glow!"

Tyler was getting confused and he didn't want to hurt Lindsey but how could he do that and still win the round? He snapped his finger as a lighe bulb went off. He glowed even brighter and shone around the Lindseys.

"Is this a tanning booth! I don't even have my birthday suit on!" They were looking at Tyler but the real one would only cast a shadow.

Which she did but as soon he was about to attack her she smiled at him. Her blue eyes were bright as he was and her smile lit up a room like she did. He couldn't hurt her but she could.

Lindsey smiled and the Lindseys proceeded to kiss Tyler on the cheek. "You wanna get out of here?" he asked. "Sure!" they walked out hand in hand with nine other Lindseys.

"Okay that was wierd so I guess the sidekick will be cleaning the school. So good luck and don't forget the blood in the training room"

"How come we get the lame jobs eh?" Ezekiel asked. "Because we're hero support and thats what we do" Owen said chewing on a taco he found in his pocket.

"You can learn a few things from us sidekicks so stop complaining" Heather said pushing past Ezekial and Owen. "Talk about Diva eh?"  
"You mean devil".

* * *

** DW: So I'm kinda losing interest in this story**

Geoff: What you gonna do dudette?

DW: I'm going to start a new story and put this one on break for a min. Unless my pretty reviewers give me some ideas for challenges

Noah: God knows we don't want you killing anymore braincells

DW: Ummm I'll ignore that but I need ideas people!

Peace and Love

DW


	8. Chapter 8

**DW: alright so I got an idea and you guys were begging me not to stop so here you go!**

**Disclamer: I dont own anything**

**"**No no no no!" Duncan rolled off of Courtney. They had been making out in her bedroom and Courtney had asked him to babysit her twin sisters.

"They are not that bad!" Duncan looked at her like she had lost it. Courtney's sisters Diamond and Crsytal were also supers. Crsystal had the power to make things come alive and see could see the future.

Diamond could move through walls and teleport anywhere. Together those to were like evil little girl demons. They went to regular school and often had small spasms where Diamond walked through the wall and went into the boys bathroom or the time when Crsytal made her lunch come alive.

Diamond a skater girl who usual stayed on her skateboard and designed her own was the boards she was a punk rocker and remineded Duncan of himself.

Crsytal a quite girl who dedicated her life to save the planet. President of the PEDA in her school and ofcourse she was a vegetarian.

"Please Duncan" she pouted and made her eyes grow larger. Duncan hated when she put on her pouting face. She kissed him and he tried with everything not to kiss back.

Then she kissed his neckcollar bone and his neck. "Please I'll only be gone for about two hours".

"What kind of payment do I get?" he asked seductively

"Oh that depends on what you want" she said putting her arms around him and bringing him closer

"I think I want some hands on payment" he said kissing her

"That can be arranged"

* * *

"Now girls be on your best behavior for Duncan" Courtney kissed them on the heads. "You know the rules, no setting the house on fire, no filling the bathroom with water and bringing a whale in, no turning objects into real life things and terriozing the nieghbors."

Courtney gathered her bag and looked at the clock, "Okay it's six now Duncan I'll be back by eight have fun" she kissed him on the cheek and left him.

He turned back and the girls were gone. "Uh Diamond? Crsytal? Damn its only been five second s and I lost them".

"Hey Duncan catch!" Diamond threw a piece of ham and him. Duncan gasped and set it on fire. "Nice Duncy but try not to burn the edges so so much" she stomped on it and then put in her mouth.

"Wheres your sister?" "She's meditating she'll be awhile. You wanna play video games until she's done?"

"You are so on darling!" After an hour of video games Crsytal came down the steps and stepped in front of the tv. "Hey move your butt dude!" Diamond screamed at her.

"You're supposed to be watching us!" she said to Duncan. "I am watching you. You're standing in front of the tv!"

"I already saw what is going to happen in the future and it doesn't involve this. It does however involve Courtney being really upset...."

Duncan jumped up he hated when Courtney was mad at him. "What do you want to do?"

"We wanna make cookies!" Duncan growled, "I dont make cookies girls". They stuck their lips out and made puppy dog eyes, "PLease there for a project at school. However can makes the best cookies wins a shopping spree anywhere".

"Well if its for school...come on but I'm not wearing an apron!" "Super!" they pulled him into the kitchen and preheated the oven. "Okay in this recipie we need (this is not correct people) three eggs, milk, oil, sugar, water, and chocolate chips".

Diamond walked into the fridge and found all the supplies. "Whoa chilly! alright let's cook this bad boy."

Duncan smirked and walked over to their stero system "Hold on girls we need music" he turned it to a rock and roll station.

"Let's get cooking babe!" when the cookies were in the oven they deciced to watch a movie.

"Guys got any scary movies?" Duncan asked putting his feet on the table. Diamond teleported from the kitchen to the media room with popcorn.

"No we only have girly movies and Disney". "I don't ...." "Watch girly movies. Then you were going to say how much of a man you were" Crstal said telling him everything he was going to say before he could say it.

"you think you're really smart don't you.? How about a game?" He placed a five dollar bill under one of three cups and then switich them all around. He smirked "Find the five dallors and its yours"

Crstal smiled and turned over the middle cup and sure enough there sat five dollars. They played ten more times and when they were done Crsytal had taken all of Duncan's money.

"The timers about to go off and get the phone" Crstal said not bothering to move her eyes from the tv. One second later the timer went of and the phone rang.

"I'll get both" Duncan cured some guy out on the phone who asked for Courtney and took their cookies out the oven. He brought the extras in for them and they all sat down on the couch to watch Disney movies.

After five movies the girls fell asleep on Duncan and he was careful not to wake them. Thats how Courtney found them when she came back. The twins snuggled up to Duncan and Duncan asleep on Diamonds head.

She smiled at the sight and woke up the twins to put them in bed. She snuggled up to Duncan and put a blanket over them. Her mother and father were gone on a mission and wouldnt be back until next week so it'll be alright if he stayed.

"I knew you had a soft side" she said before falling asleep herself.

* * *

**DW: all right people this was suckish because I came up with out of no where! So review and please review on my new story... Teen Agents!!**

Peace and Love for now

DW


	9. Ice queen

**DW: so I must have been very loopy to write this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I dont own anything!**

Bridgette and Geoff walked along the side of the beach together. She sighed, "Geoff this has been one of the best days in my life!" Geoff smiled at her and put his arm around her. "Me too Bridge. Hey Bridge how come you don't believ in using your awesome powers?"

She sighed and looked out into the water, " I don't want to be a monster". "Your not a monster babe! Monsters are ugly and big but you're small and hot".

some reason Geoff's dumbness made her like him even more, "The world doesn't want to except supers right now Geoff and thats the way we have to keep it".

Geoff thought that over a second, "How do we even have powers? I still never got that part".

"Well your power is sonic boom voice so I guessing that you had a terriable sore throat right?"

Geoff looked amazed, "Yeah thats right. How did you know?"

"Your power has an effect on your body. Like when I was getting mine I turned green all over for weeks". She sat down on the beach and gazed into the water.

Geoff sat next to her, "do you think they'll ever except us?" "Maybe but normies' aren't really a fan of us".

"So this is pretty cool huh? Just you and me alone on a beach" Geoff hinted. Bridgette smiled, "Is there something you want to ask me Geoff?"

"Uh yeah I was kinda hoping that you would be my dudette". She smiled at his shyness "I guess I can give it a try".

Geoff scooted a little closer, "How about we try this" He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

The most evil person in Sky High sat a very evil desk and made a very evil phone call with an evil phone.

"Yes send down the newbie's. Sky High won't know what hit them". Evil person's assitant came in. "My evil Lord they newbie's are here".

They smirked "Alright well let's give Mr. Chris a ring about his new students. With the spell I have them under they'll be fighting harder than Justin's abs over who gets first pick".

"Who should we target first you evilness?" They took out a sheet with all the supers and their powers. "Hmm let's go after the strongest first I'm thinking Heather at the park".

"Nice choice your evilness. Hahahahahah!!!!"

"Shut up Pain!"

"Finally I'll be able to obtain the greatest supers this side of forever!"

* * *

Heather decided to take the long way home and cut through the park.

She watched little children chasing each other she smiled, "How cute! A couple of rodents!" she swiftly iced the ground and they slipped and fell on each other.

"I hate kids" she mumbled. "That makes two of us" a voice said.

Heather turned around quickly a cute guy, well tanned, dark hair and eyes, stared at her.

"How are you?" "I'm Josh and you must be Heather power ice".

"How do you know that?" she stepped closer to him to get a better view. He smiled, " I know a lot of things about you. Like how we're going to battle it out right now."

"What are you talking about?" she stepped back. Josh smiled and shot lazer beams at her. She crashed right into a tree. "That's it! no more miss nice evil girl!"

She incased him in a block of ice but he beamed his way out. "That all you got?" He shot at her again.

She darted out spikes of ice out and it nailed him to the ground. "No this is what I got!"

She sealed his arms down and his legs then his body and lastly his face. "Hope the tempetures just right"

Heather started to walk away but was stopped by a little bubble. To get a closer look she gazed over it and almost touched it when it opened up and pulled her in.

Josh broke free of the ice and radioed in to the head master, "We got the ice queen"

* * *

**DW: I think this is very bad but hey I hope you liked it so review my wonderful people!**

Peace and Love,  
DW


	10. A new drop off

**DW: I thought you guys would like a new chapie. So here it goes**

**Disclamer: I dont own nothing !**

Chris walked to the center of the stage and cleared his throat. "Ahem people! Attention!" they weren't even looking at Chris. "Chef I need a little help over here!"

"SHUT UP YOU MAGGOTS!" instantly everyone was quite and paying attention. "That better, now this is a serious matter people! Heather has been aducted!"

Everyone was silent for a moment and then broke out in cheer. "Yeah she's gone!"

"All right settle down it's not something to be cheering about because you might be next. There is a power hungry monster on the loose and is going after the best of the best. Now I have hired professionals to keep you safe. We will be interviewing all of you today because there is someone on the inside who is giving all of us away to the humans".

"We don't need protecting dude!" Duncan shouted "We're supers!"

"That maybe fire boy, but unless you want to loose your little princess you will cooperate Duncan. So you'll be first".

"Aww dude and can't leave Courtney unprotected". Courtney high flipped kicked him in the gut, "I don't need protecting".

Chef came and dragged Duncan away to the dentention room. In the detention room no supers could use their powers.

There was also another teen in there. He had blonde hair that was very curly,and a short blond beard.

"Hey dude I'm Perry" he shook Duncan's hand.

"Just want to ask you a few questions man about Heather and all".

Duncan sat down in the chair and crossed his legs on the desk. "Ask away man".

"Alright what is your power?" "Fire"

"who were you with last night?" "Princess"

"Whose princess?"

"Courtney. The hottest chick in the school".

"You don't think Heather was hot?"

Duncan smirked, "She is but she's also mean nasty and a totally slut".

"Okay...so where were you?"

"I was at my house with Courtney".

"What were you two doing?"

"Dude we were making out! Something you need to do".

"Right... so you know nothing about what happened to Heather?"

"uh no" Duncan stood up, "Are we done here dude?"

"I guess we are send in the next person". Duncan left and Courtney came in.

"Hello Courtney I'm Perry" he pulled out the chair for her

"Thank you, so whats happening with Heather?"

"I don't know but why don't you help me by telling me where you were last night".

"I was with Duncan at his house".

"Right whats your power?"

"I am gifted with force field and invisablity"

"Do you like Heather?"  
courtney thought a moment before speaking

"She is very good competitor but she's a little extra with the way she treats people".

"So you don't want to seek revenge agaisnt her?"

"No but uh Gwen might she's always had it out for Heather".

* * *

"Hi Gwen I'm Perry, I hear you and Heather had at it a couple of times".

Gwen sat there bored as ever and looking uncaring at Perry. "Yeah we have but I didn't kidnapp her".

"Whats your power?"

" i can call on dark spirits from another deminson and I could send you to another deminson".

"Wow you're pretty dark for a chick". Gwen was picking her nails when she looked up at him. "Yeah pretty much. What? are you scared of the dark?"

"No but Heather could have been".

"Look I didn't do anything to Heather you need to talk to Leshawna. They always fight"

* * *

"Hello Leshawna, I'm Perry".

"Whats up how you doing baby?"

"I'm good but Heather might not be".

"What are you tryin' say that I hurt that little skinny tooth-pick"

"Maybe I am but why don't you start by telling me you powers"

"I can fly and there is no way I was near Heather yesterday". Perry stood up and made his way over to Leshawna

"You can fly! Well isn't that special! Do you even stop to think about the little people?"

Leshawna was confused, "What are you talking about white boy!"

"I'm talking about the supers whose powers suck and always got hit in the face at recess by the older supers!"

Leshawna knew he wasn't talking about Heather anymore.

"Of all the supers you had to be the one to fly! That was my life dream and you stole it!"

Perry fell on the floor at Leshawna's feet and started crying. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug".

"Its okay strange little white boy. Leshawna's here".

"Leshawna I'm going to tell you something secret and completely confidential". Leshawna leaned in close to hear this.

"The kidnappers will be at the mall parking lot at one in the morining tonight and they want you to be there".

"Really for what?" Perry stood up and his eyes turned red as he grabbed Leshawna around her throat and lifted her up. "For a special drop off"

* * *

**DW: I really thought this sucks! but hey I'll let you be the judge. Hey if you haven't read my other story you should read it, it's called**

Teen Agents- its a d/c I'm sure you'll love it


	11. Gram!

**DW: Yes! I'm back baby and I only have four days of school this week!**Chris was once again had all the supers in the gym, "Guys Leshawna is gone! That makes two supers! We can't afford anymore kidnapps. I'm getting lawsuits! So I'm envoking the buddy system". Everyone groaned because they wouldn't be with who they wanted to be.

Im actually updating this story wow

Disclamer: I don't own none of these wonderful things

"The first buddies are...

Katie and Noah

Duncan and Courtney

Owen and Sadie

Justin and Harold

DJ and Eva

Lindsey and Beth

Izzy and Tyler

Gwen and Trent

Bridgette and Geoff

Cody and Ezekiel

That's the new buddie system and you must be together at all times out of school and home. Now be careful and be...."

"**DANGER! DANGER!**"Alright supers theres a robotic army attacking the city. So let's get a move on people"

All the leading heros lead the sidekick back down to the ground. Courtney immediately took charge and shouting orders. "Duncan try and burn through them and Gwen try and send your army after them!"

"Eat this you hunk of metal!" Duncan set his whole self on fire and did ariel spin right into the center of robots while Gwen called upon her faithful spirits on the dead.

The robots kept coming, Katie and Sadie morphed themselves into bulls and plowed through the metal robots. Izzy meditated and lifted up as many as she could with her mind and crushed them into a tiny square.

"WHOO HOO!!!" Geoff blasted through the robots while all of this was going on somebody was controlling the robots right there. They also escorted out Tyler involuntarity.

"Quit squirimng nightlight!" the man said as he dragged Tyler through an alley and into the waiting truck. Izzy was crushing more robots until she noticed her boyfriend Gram.

"Hey Gram cracker! It's me Izzy! Remember you got a restraining order agaisnt me last year for trying to throw you off a bridge!"

She floated over to him, "Hey Gram what are you doing with my old buddy Tyler?" Gram didn't say anything but tried to grab Izzy as she floated.

"Come here you psycho freak!" Gram pulled out a gun roper (i made this up it's a gun that shoots out rope and ties it around the person of object)

Izzy tried to concentrate and remove the gun from Gram but sudden;y she felt all woozie and tinggly. "What's happening?" she breathed

Gram closed one eye and aimed the gun at Izzy up in the air who was holding her head in pain. By the third try he nailed her and brought her back down still screaming.

"It hurts!" she exclaimed the ropes were beggining to unravel as her muscles tightened around the rope. Gram picked her bridal style and tossed her in the back with Tyler.

"Oh no, I think I'm..." Izzy didn't finish because a sharp jolt of pain came from her arm and ran through her body. But she did manage to get one last look at her other captive.

"You. Traitior" then she fell into a deep sleep

* * *

The remaining supers finished up the robots and were congradulating themselves when Lindsey noticed that hot guy who was her new crush wasn't there.

"Hey guys Terri and Izzy are missing" she said looking around.

"Dammit! Not again, how are supposed to explain to Chris that we lost two supers in one day?" Duncan asked hands aflame.

"I don't know but I think that someone among us is behing this" Noah spoke up from his place by Katie.

"Whoever they are their going after the supers to gain power, and it's one of us". Everyone looked at each other and kinda glanced downward to avoid accusations.

Courtney who was sitting next to Duncan felt something inside her mind jump ans spark. She winced at first but it got worse, "Princess you alright?" Duncan asked worried.

Courtney jumped up gripping her head and screaming in pain, "Somebody help me!" her powers started going in and out. Forcefields were shoothing out from her.

Hitting Owen and Beth knocking them up agaisnt the wall, she was appearing and disappering every so often. No one had ever seen a super do this before.

Courtney felt and strange power pressing in her mind making her wail and moan in pain. Gwen put a dark energy bind around her so she couldn't hurt herself or anyone else.

"I know what's going on" Noah said looking at Courtney from Duncan's arms on the ground. "She's getting a new power"

* * *

**DW: People I have told you once and I'm telling you again... I have major writers block for this story and won't be updating on it as much but I will try. So bare with me while this continues. Send in ideas for me so this story can live!**

Check out Teen Agents one of my better ones at the moment.

review

Peace and Love

DW


	12. Hate that I love you so

**DW: alright my peoples I didn't forget about this story! so heres a short chapter!**

Disclamer: I don't anything except my awesome brain who made this story :)

**

* * *

**

Courtney was riving in pain as she sat on the cold metal table. He head felt like it was ready to burst and her body was on fire. Nurse Chef who couldn't be hurt by Courtney's powers tried to calm her down and get her to stay on the table. She was floating in the air and her powers were off the charts.

Courtney kept shooting out force fields and was to dangerous to be around for anyone even Duncan. Her body was going in and out of invsiablity. Duncan could only look on through the thick glass of the super hostpital that only treated people with powers. Courtney picked up another table with her mind and threw in across the room.

"Chef can you make her pain go away?" Duncan asked desparately. Nurse Chef shook his head, "When a super gets another power it's excuriating pain. The power has to be embedded into your mind and body. We have to wait at least three day before I can treat her properly. If she stopped moving for a while I could give her this shot that would make her numb for couple of hours".

Duncan slammed his fist into the wall as Courtney began to bang herself agaisnt the wall, she was unaware. "Chef if I can get her to focus on me you think someone can get in there and give her the shot?" Chef considered this, "Yeah it can be done but you have to have someone strong and can make a protective force around you and the person from Courtney".

Chef chuckled darkly to himmself, "And they have to really like you and Courtney but who are you going to get that'll fit that decription?"

"Gwen"

* * *

"No no no. Hell no!" Gwen slipped through the walls on the other side. Duncan was right on her heels, "Come on Gwen you're my own step sister and I thought you loved me". Duncan pretented to look hurt. Gwen sighed, "what if we get hurt in there huh? Courtney's throwing objects around and banging herself on the wall. My powers could make a dark force around us but it won't last for long".

"Just do whatever you gotta do Gwen" Gwen looked into her brothers icy blue eyes. They held hurt and desparation two of Gwen's weaknesses. "Alright I'll go but stay close to me!"

They met Chef at the door and he gave them the syringer with the chemical that would knock Courtney out. "Be careful you two, she could really kill you if you got to close". Chef unlocked the door and pushed them in locking it from the outside.

Courtney had pieces of pipe, tiles, chairs, and various other items were spinning around her. Duncan hated to see Courtney in pain, but he had to act fast before he'd be in the hospital.

"Princess babe it's me. Duncan your orge? Listen Courtney focus on my voice, can you hear me?" For a response she threw a chair his way which he easily burned to a crisp by the fire on his hand. "I'll take that as a yes, but Courtney listen to me. I don't want you to be in pain and I don't wanna be in pain but Gwen's here too".

Courtney's eyes slinted open a bit and glared fire burning eyes at Gwen, she threw a metal table at her. Gwen gasped and used her dark powers to crush it into a square. "I knew she didn't like me but damn" she muttered. Gwen put a black field around her and moved closer to Courtney. "Hey Court you wanna come down, so I can give some medicine?"

Courtney was too high up and needed to come down closer to her. Gwen transformed into a dark figure and rose up to meet Courtney. She only changed her body like this in dire situations so this seemed appropiate. "Hey Courtney why don't you calm down Duncan's so worried about you you know. Yup, and I bet you don't even care".

Courtney grunted but didn't say anything, Gwen carried on because she could tell Courtney would lose it and finally come down. "Yeah you know what I think Duncan would rather go out with someone hotter and more stylish".

From the ground Duncan finally caught on, "Yeah that's right princess, I really don't love you in fact I can't stand you. " He threw a fire ball at her but her mind put up a mental force. She had slowly floated half way down, far enough to reach Gwen.

Duncan took the syringe from Gwen and moved into her, he was right by her ankle. "Yeah and that fact that I hate to love you so much plays a major factor in our little relationship. Plus did I ever tell you how stuck up you are?" He stuck the needle right into her ankle.

"Is it working?" Gwen asked. Courtney was still in pain and suffering but she had settled back on the table and was now quivering. Duncan brushed hair from her face and smiled at her, "That's my princess". Chef stuck his head in and whistled at the damage. "I thought you were dead by now but it looks like you got goody goody down'".

"You said the pain would go away but she's still in pain" Duncan pointed out. "I said it would go away in three day completely but while she's grounded for a while we can watch her brain patterns" he chuckled. Gwen laughed, "You mean her dreams?" Chef nodded, "Yup we can scan right through her mind and watch her thoughts and dreams".

"Ohh can we? It'll be like a movie!" Gwen actually wanted to know what Courtney thought about everyone and what she dreamt about.

Duncan looked shocked at the two of them, "Guys we can not just tresspass in her mind without permisson". Gwen and Chef looked at each other and back to Duncan.

He suddenly laughed, "I'm totally kidding! Tell Owen to put on some popcorn. This ought to be good".

* * *

**DW: this chapter sucked I know, I'm sleepy and I got a lot of mistakes in here so bear with me. Like I said before I'm focusing more on Teen Agents than this right now.**

so review and I thinking about updating on TA on Friday or maybe Thursday.

Peace and Love,

DW


	13. a look in the past

**DW: YESSSSSS you guys are amazing I got over a hundred reviews on Teen Agents!! You guys really love me...probably not just the story but hey thats cool man.**

**As I promised here is the chapter for Sky High.**

**Disclamer: I don't anything teletoon owns all the TDI characters but I own those reviews ha.**

**

* * *

**

**"**Hey down in front Izzy!" Geoff called because Izzy was floating in front of the screen. "Oops sorry guys, but I just can't wait until I see Courtney's thoughts". Gwen looked surprised to see her, "Umm Izzy when did you get beck and how?" Izzy laughed, "I got my new power and now I can phase through anything so I just phased out of the truck and floated all the way here".

"Wait what about Tyler?" Lindsey asked finally getting his name right. Izzy's expression turned into a sad one, "I couldn't get Tyler out and they took him away". Katie padded Izzy on her leg, "It's okay Izzy we'll find him." "Shh it's starting!"

They watched Courtney's brain simulate and picture that looked like it wasn't that old because they could tell it was Courtney in about ninth grade. She had her hair in a pony tail and was standing in the middle of the hallway watching everyone else run around crazy.

Flashback of Courtney's thoughts

A ninth grade Courtney walked the halls of Beavercreek High School holding her schedule. She bumped into her life long human friend Penny.  
"Hey Court whose it hangin?" the dirty blonde asked. Courtney smiled at her friend, "Hi Penny I'm fine and how are you?" "Just good girl but speaking of fine did you check out Nathan Heckly?"

Courtney squealed in delight, "No where is he?" Penny pointed right in front of them a few feet away stood a tall, welled tanned, muscular boy. Courtney sighed in happiness,"He's perfect! Just look at that smile". Penny wrapped her arm around her friend, "Yeah I know, isn't he just the hottest guy you ever layed you eyes on". "Yeah". "How about you go over there and ask him out?" Penny urged.

Courtney frowned, "You know I can't date, hell my dad won't even let me out my room". Penny pushed her friend lightly, "Come on Court your Dad's a total ahole. He never let's you be a teenager! All you do is stay locked up in your room reading those nasty old books". Courney slammed her locker shut startling her friend.

"Look he just wants to protect me from harm". Penny rolled her eyes, "Yeah by keeping you locked up. Look I have to get to class". Courtney laughed she knew by tomorrow Penny would be ditching her teachers who seemed easy. "Alright I'll call you tonight, Penny". Courtney turned to go but ran striaght into someone.

She dropped all her books in the process and hitting her head. "Hey walk much?" she asked rudely. When she opened her eyes all she saw was the beautiful face of Nathan. He smiled down at her and offered a hand. Courtney was about to reach out and take it but there was a thick boundery keeping her from reaching him.

Courtney gasped as she projected a field around herself, causing Nathan to be pushed back hard on the far wall. Courtney stood up and watched as her hands went missing. "Oh my God whats wrong with me?" she stuttered. Her hands reappered and she ran over to see about Nathan. Courtney bent down to see if he was okay but as she touched his hand his hand disappered with hers.

Nathan looked down in shock and pulled away from her. His golden eyes turned cold, "What are you? You're not human!" He knocked Courtney aside and ran away toward the office. Courtney was still in shock herself as her hand reappeared. She spotted Penny going to the bathroom.

"Penny help me! Somethings happening to me!" Penny pulled her into the bathroom. "Court whats wrong and why is part of your arm missing" she asked pointed to he empty space that was between her hand and her shoulder. Courtney gasped and drew her hand back from her arm. "I think I'm sick" she said.

Penny tried to reach out towards her but the same force that hit Nathan hit her and she was pushed back onto the back wall of the bathroom. Courtney rushed over to her friend and tried to help her up but when she grabbed her hand it disappeared. Penny gasped and pulled back, "Get away from me Courtney! You're not normal!"

Courney was shocked, Penny never called her Courtney. The look Penny gave her was cold enough that Courtney ran out and out of the school. She didn't stop until she got to her house and burst through the door. "Daddy! Daddy! come quick!".

Her middle aged father came out of the kitchen and saw that his daughter's arm was missing and she also had a big force bubble around her. "Daddy what's wrond with me?" Courtney cried. Her father touched the bubble around her and tapped on it. He grimaced, "Oh my dear Courtney I was afraid this would happen. That's why you've been locked in this house. I've got to call some one but you just try to call down and go to your room".

Courtney nodded and tried to focus as much as possibly until the force went away and her arm was restored. THen she went into her room where she fell on her bed crying herself to sleep.

The next moring Courtney had conviced her dad to let her go to school. He hugged her on the way out, "Be safe my nutmeg". Courtney kissed him on the cheek before heading off to school.

When she got there everyone looked at her and then laughed and pointed. "hey look theres the freak!" they chanted. "Yeah look at her, she's a mutant alright".

Courtney saw Penny and Nathan standing by the bullentin board laughing along. Courney comfronted her, "Penny how could you do this to me! We've been friends since preschool". "Yeah that was before you turned into a disappearing act, you circus freak!".

They all laughed and pointed at her until Courtney couldn't take it anymore. She ran out the school crying all the way home. Her dad was waiting for her with some man in her living room. "Oh daddy it happened again and they were pointing and laughing" she was crying on her father's leg. "Oh Courtney honey I'm sending you to a school that can help you with your gifts. Everyone will be like you up there".

Courtney glanced at the man, "Who are you supposed to be my new teacher?"

"No I'm Chris the dean of the school. Your acceptance into Sky High".

* * *

**Present**

Almost everyone was in amazment and some were crying. Katie sobbed on Sadie's shoulder, "I had no idea Courtney went through so much".

Even Gwen was sad for her she looked over at her step brother whose eyes were focused on the screen. She noticed his fist had caught aflame, she put hers over his and put the flame out by her dark cold hand. "Duncan what are you thinking?" she asked.

Duncan's eyes were hard and cold, "If I would have been there I would have burnt them all to a crisp. To keep all the pain away from her". "But you weren't" Gwen said, "But it's okay because it's over now".

Duncan smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hey cooley-o another one is coming on" Izzy said excitiedly. "Hey that looks like you Duncan...".


	14. another memory

**DW: holey molely you guys whats up?**

**Katie: Hey DW we've missed you like bunches!**

**DW: I know I tend to have that effect on people**

**Noah: What the effect of being a idiot?**

**DW: Noah you wanna go back in the box?**

**Noah (frightened): please don't send me back there!**

**Disclamer: DW doesn't own any of the total drama island/action characters**

The whole gang with the exception of a few members we all sitting around the monitor watching Courtney's next thought. The picture showed Duncan at Courtney's house on her steps.

**Flashback Moment!!**

"Hurry up princess!" Duncan called from the outside of her house. He started to make a small flame in his palm and threw it up in the air and caught it again with his other hand. "I hope your not planning on buring down my house" said a voice behind him. Duncan put the flame out immediately and turned and smiled at Courtney's dad.

"Oh no sir I would never do that to you...again." Courtney's dad chuckled and sat next to Duncan on the steps. "How can you show your powers in public? Don't you feel that you should keep those things privately?"

"Nah, I really don't care what people think. I'll just burn them to a crisp". Courtney's father just shook his head, "Duncan I know you're a big tough guys but your going out with my daughter. If she gets harmed in any kind of way, I swear I'll crush you like a tooth pick". Courtney's dad could smash anything to a pile of dust thanks to his super power strenght.

Duncan backed up a little, "No need for that Mr. E I'll take good care of Courtney". Speaking of Courtney she came out her house to find the two talking on the steps. "Please tell me this isn't some male bonding thing" she said walking down the steps to the sidewalk. Mr. Evers laughed, "No honey I'm just showing Duncan how actions can have consenquences. Severe ones". Duncan gulped and moved away from Mr. Evers as quiclky as possiable.

Courtney walked to Duncan's jeep with Duncan behind her. Mr. Evers called out to him, "Don't forget Duncan! Pile of dust!" "Got ya Mr.E!" he called back and slid into the drivers seat. "So where are we going anyway Duncan?" Courtney asked. Duncan just smiled, "Just go along for the ride babe". He turned up some rock music and started shaking his head to the beat.

Courtney hated rock music so she turned the station to her favorite pop station. "This is my favorite song!" she squealed and turned up the music she was singing along with the radio. "because our song is a slamming screen door! Sneakin out late tapping on your window". Duncan groaned he hated Taylor Swift. "Courtney do have to listen to this chick. Her voice drives me crazy!" he complained.

Courtney stopped singing for a moment and turned back to glared at Duncan. "I cannot possibly see your reason for not liking such a wonderful girl. Hey Duncan how come we never had a song?"

Duncan chuckled, "Oh we do princess. We've got plenty of them, you just haven't paid attention to the words". Courtney scrunched up her face a momenet before asking, "Oh yeah then name one song". Duncan took his eyes off the road for a mintue to smirk at her, "Oh there's I make those good girls go bad by cobra." Courtney laughed out loud, "Oh please Duncan you can try all you want but I'm never going to be a bad girl. I've got to much brains for that".

He snorted "yeah right Courtney, I make you go crazy. Without me you wouldn't have any excitment in you life". Courtney gasped, "I can have so much fun without Duncan rest assured." Duncan laughed, "Sure sure princess whatever floats your boat". "Shut it!" She flopped back in her seat but sat up quickly and she looked out the window. "Duncan that car is about to fall off the bridge!"

It was true a car was barely teetering on the side of the bridge with a little girl about seven still inside. Duncan stopped the car and got out with Courtney right next to him. There was a crowd of people standing near by with the ambulance and police. "Courtney you have to save her, that little girl could go into the water at any moment". Courtney was frozen on the sidewalk contemplating rather she should help or not. Duncan grabbed her arm feircly, "Courtney what the hell are you waiting for?" he screamed at her.

"What if someone see's me?" she screamed back. Duncan's grip got tighter around her arm, "Courtney that little girl in that car could die in the water and your worried if people will see or not!" Courtney grimaced at Duncan's grip on her arm, "Duncan your hurting my arm let go!" Duncan growled at her, "No Courtney you step off and help that poor little kid! Or so help me God I will burn your damn arm off".

Courtney's arm did start to feel extremly hot so she used her mind to create a force large enough to push Duncan away from her. He landed on the ground a few feet from the edge of the water. Courtney walked back to the car and opened the driver door and sat in. Duncan dusted himself off and took one more look towards the teetering car. It had inched closer toward the water and could fall off at any second.

Duncan turned on Courtney, "Wow Court I knew you could be a bitch sometimes but come on, I never knew you were this much of a selfish bitch". Courtney only glared at Duncan but as she did the car fell off the bridge and they could hear the little girl screaming. Her parents were crying and they had to restrain her mother from jumping off and saving her.

Duncan turned his head away in disgust at Courtney but turned right back when he heard the people gasp and cheer. The little girl was slowly floating back up towards the ground below. Courtney had her eyes closed focused on the girl's weight and she opened them slightly to see if she was back in her mothers arms.

The crowd was amazed and everyone started to look around and saw Duncan and Courtney. "Hey theres one of those supers in that car that saved the girl" someone called. "Should we go after them?" another one asked. "Yes let's arrest them for being a threat to the normal people" another called. The crowd started to advance towards them.

"You see this is what I was afraid of!" Courtney said. She stepped out and put her hands out to them forcing a barrier between them. Some people went around and was advancing fast. Duncan threw some flames their way to warn them to back off. Courtney lifted some of the people up with her force and knocking them back into the woods to the side.

The parents of the little girl were walking towards them. Duncan growled at them, "What do want?". The father put his hand up in peace, "We just want to thank you that's all". The mother still had tears in her eyes from almost losing her daughter. "Yes. Our baby could have been killed but you saved her. Not all supers are bad".

Courtney let out a sigh of relief, "Your welcome just try and watch your driving next time". They smiled and walked back to the officers,the little girl ran back and gave Duncan and Courtney a hug before running off to her parents. "Well what do you think about that?" Duncan said sliding into the driver seat. "Yeah it was a shocker" Courtney said sliding into the passengers seat.

The crowd of people were still up ahead. Duncan smirked, "Hey princess how about clearing this little distraction up ahead?" She smiled,"No problem" she made a force around the car so it pushed people away from them.

Once they were back on the road Duncan started to laugh, "And you said that you don't have any fun with me?" "OKay I'll admit I do have some fun with you" she said giggling but then her face turned serious. "Hey Duncan..." "Yeah princess?"

She leaned in close to his ear and whispered,"If you every call me a selfish bitch again and I'll personally push you off a cliff and repeat" to make her point clear she made a small force around her fist and made it push hard agaisnt Duncan's little Dunky. He yelped and swerved off the road, "Okay I think you made your point princess".

She laughed and let up flopping back in the seat. "So where are we headed anyway?"

Duncan smiled, "Princess just ride and shut up. You'll like whatever I'll come up with".

"Yeah I bet".

* * *

**DW: I've lost this document like three times and I finally got it to upload. So review because this was a tough one people.**

Peace and Love,

DW


	15. Long chapter

**DW: So I got this personal email and a reader asked me too update. So I said I wasn't doing anything so I might as well**

Disclamer: I don't own any TDA characters

**

* * *

**

The group was still watching Courtney's thoughts when the alarm bell rang fron up above. Izzy groaned, "Do we have to go? six year old Courtney is about to put another booger under her desk". Gwen groaned and clicked on the monitor screen that connected to the city to see what the problem was.

"Guys the city is being attacked by some sort of supers that are attacking people. Is this really serious?" Gwen asked Chef from the doorway. Chef checked out the screen and thought about it for a minute. "They seem like trouble I think you should. Supers go!" Everybody got up and raced out the door. All except Duncan who was still looking at Courtney's monitor screen. She was now thinking about the day she met Bridgette back in Kindergarten.

"Hey flame boy didn't you hear me!" Chef yelled, "Move yo' butt son now! I'll be here to look after Courtney she'll be fine." Duncan took one more look before he ran out the door after the others. They were already down in the city facing the band of supers.

"You picked the wrong city to trash dude" Geoff said. They all had on weird outfits and some had masks on. The one standing in the middle with a blue outfit on with a matching helmet spoke first. "I think we picked the perfect city to trash. Want to know why Mr. Hangten?"

Duncan answered by clenching his fist in a flame. "Do tell blue yonder" he said through his teeth. "Because we know that the people in this city hate supers so why should you protect people who don't even want you hear?"

Gwen stepped foward, "They may not like us but we'll fight for their safety anyday". Suddenly a big gust of wind swept around Gwen and a boy appeared in front of her. He had silvery hair that stood up, tanned skin, and a cocky grin. "Hey you're kinda cute muffin. Wanna go out on a date with the fastest man in the world?" he asked putting his hand on her small waist.

Gwen who was clearly disgusted tried to push him away but he caught her hand before she could get it to her face. "My sweet little bird I'm afraid you're too slow. So what exactly is you power my little dove. Oh let me guess is it blowing wind from your ass?" Now Gwen was pissed, "No I actually use dark magic to extract dead souls from the depths of the earth to give people the worst nightmares you've every had".

"Ohh dark. I like it" he brought her too his broad chest and growled. "That's enough out of you!" Trent tried to use his guitar to put the quick boy to sleep but he stepped back to avoid the aucoustics of the guitar. Trent could only put people to sleep if they are five feet around him. "That's Quicksilver" the blue informed them.

"And I am Rocky" the blue yonder announced himself grandly. He waved his hand over the band of supers behind him. "This is the greatest collection of supers besides the ones we don't already have which are guys ever assembled." "What do you mean the ones you don't already have?" Katie asked.

Rocky smirked, "You'll find out sooner or later. But our master has asked us to battle you guys one at a time". "For what?" "If you lose to one of us you have to come with us and meet the master". "There is no way you'll be able to beat us. We have more srenght than you" Eva yelled back at them. Quicksilver smirked, "Sometimes it's not about how strong you are but how fast and good you are".

"Well I'm sure we are better than you guys. So let's get started" Duncan rubbed his hands together he loved a good fight. "Great how about Lena agasint you flame head. Lena come foward please". Lena was a skinny red headed girl with freckles. She looked so innocent and cute. Noah smirked, "Lemme guess her power-being too cute and nice. Ohh I quake in my sneakers at the girl who uses niceness to fight! Ha Have you met Beth?!"

"Show them what you can do Lena". Lena smiled and morphed into this big hideous creature that seemed to be made out of plasma. She let out a screech covering Noah with plasma. "not so cute anymore" he said wiping the goup from his face. Rocky smiled, "So who's your guy?" They all looked at each other in confusion. "Well?" rocky asked. "Uh give us a minute dude!" Geoff yelled and pulled the group into a tight circle to deliverate.

"Who should we send out there?" Bridgette asked in a whisper. "How about me? Beth asked hopefully. Noah shook his head, "You could if only you could copy her power but you can't so any other volunteers?" "What about Justin?" Sadie asked admiring his good looks from across the circle. "It could work...I mean he is gorgeous" Bridgette said smiling at him.

"She is also a girl too" Noah said as if a light bulb just came on. They broke apart and Duncan smiled at Rocky. "Have we got a guy for you. Meet Justin the girl magnet". Justin stepped up to the big plasma goup and smiled at it. He spoke very seductively, "Hey Lena was it? I'm Justin probably the most sexist guys you'll ever lay eyes on. The way you shifted into this monster nearly blew my mind".

Plasma started to settle down and seemed to be smiling and giggling as Justin talked to her. "How would you like to go out with me beautiful?" Justin wiggled his eyebrows and flexed his muscles. The plasma clapped their hands and shrunk down back into the innocent little girl. "Yes!! Hows Friday?!" "Perfect!" Justin said and then he leaned into her. "Oh by the way you lost". Lena gasped and looked back at rocky who was furious.

"How can you let a guy unmorph you! You're pathetic get back there" he pushed her back in the mob of people. "Alright next is Timmy he can turn into any animal beat that!" "Katie and Sadie you're up!"

* * *

**The battle goes on for a while and I am way too tired to to give you all the details so let's fast foward in the future and I'll fill you in savvy?**

It had begun to rain and after a long time of fighting they had lost.

DJ, Owen, Ezekial, Eva, Harold, and Lindsey to them. They were too tired to fight anymore as was the other team. "Give up already dude you only got one person left!" Rocky called panting. "Let's see how she can compare to me!" Rocky stomped his foot on the ground and made a quake that led all the way to Gwen and then she was rasied in the air by the ground.

"That all you got?" She asked and jumped down. Her eyes turned red and she called on her servants from the dead to help her. She summoned six of them, their bodies were skinless and had cobwens all over them with places of dried blood on them.

"Get him!" she commaned. They rushed toward him, Rocky just smirked and placed his hand on the ground too make a hole deep enough to trap them. "Six on one isn't fair Gwen. How about fighting fairly? Just me and You". "Fine that's how I like it!" she yelled back. She used her magic to bind his arms together.

Rocky growled and said, "I can still use my feet you do realize that don't you doll?" When Gwen heard that name she really got angry. "Doll?" she said furiously. Rocky broke free from the magic and placed his hands on the ground again. This time causing a quake to arise and making Gwen fall to her knees.

He continued it as he walked toward her laughing. "Don't worry Gwen in a minute I'll finish you off and you can serve on the winning team. Then you won't be on your knees like a failure". He stopped the quake and Gwen was slouched over. He was now bent down towards her ear, "I pormise you that when we're alone in the dark of the masters cave, we can have loads of fun together in the light. I know your powers don't work that well in the light. So we'll have plenty of lights on for you. Doll."

Gwen rose her head up and her eyes were as red as the blood. She transformed into her real true form when she got her powers. She opened her mouth to reveal sharp blood covered teeth. Rocky screamed and tried to run away but Gwen caught him with her long dark claws. She created a portal and was beginning to drag him down to it.

His hands were scraping the ground floor and his face was tear stained. "Please! I beg of you!" Gwen just laughed, "Who's afraid of the dark now!" she continued to drag him into it. Her friends started to protest and shout at her but she kept going. "Enough!" Trent used his guitar and sent lovely melodies into her ear. Gwen let go of Rocky's leg and fell into Trents arms asleep.

"That's better" he said and walked back over to the group carrying her still. "You looked so scared man! Quicksliver laughed at him. Rocky tried to punch him but as fast as Quicksilver was he ducked it laughing. "My turn and it looks like you got nobody left. Looks like we'll be taking all of you losers then" he laughed.

"Not quite" came a voice from behind him. Everyone turned around and looked at the voice. Courtney stood there in her tattered clothes. Quicksilver laughed, "I don't think you're in the shape to fight girly". Courtney stepped up with her hands on her hips. "What? Are you scared to fight me? Come on tough man!"

"Courtney don't do this! You just came out of the infermery" Duncan yelled to her. She ignored him and stepped to Quicksilver, "Bring it". Quicksilver smirked and took off running. He was so fast you couldn't see him. He began to punch Courtney and pull her hair. She couldn't stop him because she couldn't see him he was so fast.

Courtney closed her eyes for a moment a concentrated on Quicksilver's mind. In a instance Quicksilver stopped and began to scream and groan, he fell to the ground in agony. Courtney smirked and kept using her new power to bring him down completely. "You can stop now Courtney" Bridgette called to her. Courtney rolled her eyes but stopped her torture.

"We won so release the others" Courtney demanded from Rocky. "I'm sorry babe but I can't do that". He started to back up slowly as Courtney and the group started to advance towards them. "Why not! We kicked you butts" Izzy called. "I'm afraid that's not how the game works. The prizes we won we keep". As he said that six bubble probes desended from the sky and grabbed DJ, Lindsey, Ezekial, Owen, and Eva in. Then it rose and disappered into the sky.

The other supers were gone as well. "Hey where'd they go?" Katie asked looking around the empty streets for the other supers. "They took six of our own!" Bridgette exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

Courtney gave the most logical answer.

"We go after them"

* * *

**DW: Alright there is your chapter and I must leave to go to the kitchen I am starving. See you later! Don't forget to vote for Duncan or Beth.**

Go Team Duncan! Also read and review Teen Agents! I want reviews for this! It was really long!

Peace and Love

DW


	16. The mastermind

**DW: Yes people in the last chapter I used Janes power from Twilight and I know is sounds like X-men but thats where I get my inspirations so here is my inspiration.**

**Disclamer: I don't anything from teletoon characters**

**

* * *

**

"So what do we do now?" Katie asked. "We have to go to their main leader and power source" Courtney answered for her. Duncan was sitting next to her with his feet on the table. "Great. How do we find them?"

Everyone was silent. Duncan smirked, "That's what I thought. Listen I say we give those punks a reason to come back and lead us to whoever is throwing this take over the whole supers thing." Chris had been surprisingly quite during the time they were telling him about the strange supers who tried to destroy the city.

"I think that this has to be a inside job" Noah murmred from other side of the room. Bridgette gasped, "Who would do that in this league of supers, I don't believe it". Several other silently agreeded with Bridgette. "I disagee Bridge." Courtney said. "I mean think about it. No one else knows where the super school is. Someone had to know the weaknesses of the supers".

"Come on Courtney, a Sky High student! Really!" Bridgette was getting very upset that she might have been betrayed by the people she trusted the most. "I won't believe it until I see with my own eyes".

"Well get ready for your apology speech Bridgette" Chris said looking at the city cam. "Your new friends came back and they brought a really big present. Supers get down there and stop it before the thing recks the whole city!"

All the supers ran out of the room except Bridgette. "Chris do you honestly believe that this was a inside job?" she asked quitely. Chris sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't Bridgette but you're a sweet person right? If someone did lie to you then do whatever the first thing that comes to mind to them".

He smiled at her, "Just don't get blood all over okay?"

She laughed and ran out the room but turned around and gave Chris a hug. "You're really not that bad as people say Chris". After three second Chris pulled Bridgette off and brushed his shirt off. "Yeah Yeah now go down there and bring me back that alien head. Oh and while your at it bring some steakhoagies too".

* * *

When they arrived in the city they were shocked to find a large robotic army but what was most shocking the robots all looked like them. Right in the center of the robot army was Rocky smirking. "You might have won the last round but how would you fair agaisnt robots who look just like you?"

"They may look like us but they don't have the power behind the punch!" Duncan shouted to him. Rocky laughed, "Well let's see about that. Duncans attack!" About ten robotic Duncans came charging out. Geoff laughed, "Thats so hilarious dude!" His laughter was cut short when a crowd of Geoffs came out.

"Alright guys let's give these carbon copies some real power!" Geoff let out a large Whoo-hoo into the crowd of Geoffs. Some blew up but the others that remained countered Geoff's attack by one of their own. They copied Geoffs Whoo-hoo and sent it straight back at him. Geoff was knocked into a building. "Man now I know why it hurts so much" Geoff groaned and shook the ruble off. "Let's go robot Geoff!"

The real supers were attacking the fake one but everytime they would throw a power at them the robots would just return it back. "This isn't working!" Duncan said throwing another flame at a robot Duncan. "You're telling me" Gwen said from the ground, she was tied up by dark energy strings by the robots Gwen.

Courtney had gotten trapped in her own force field. She tired to send metal torture throught their heads but they had no minds. "This is just great" she mumbled and sat down on the ground watching everyone else fight. The Bridgettes had roped Bridgette in a tree with her vines, Izzy was still maintaining because of her new power where she could phase right through the robots.

She pulled out some wires as she phased through. "Hey give me my kidney back!" Izzy cried when a robot phased through her. "Thank you".

"We need a plan!" Courtney said from inside her bubble. Noah who was using every bit of knowledge he had agasint the Noah robots replied back to her. "It would be easier if we went up a different oppent and not ourselves. Or Izzy could just phase through the robots and pull out wires".

Izzy ran over to Geoff, "Geoff on my count I want you to give the biggest Whoo-hoo on me and launch me in the direction of the robots. But first we need a target to get them in a group. Katie and Sadie can you turn into a object that would take someone in the air?"

Katie and Sadie held hands and morphed into a small jet pack. "Duncan grab on to the pack and go up in air. Then send a line of fire straight in the air!" Duncan burned his hand through another Duncan bot and it fell to the ground. It was his only chance to run over to the jet pack and strap it on. He flew in the air and just as Izzy said he let out a streak of fire right in the air. All the robots and Rocky looked straight up at Duncan and totally ignored Izzy.

She stood in front of Geoff, "Alright Geoff now! Boom Boom!" Geoff gave her his biggest sound and Izzy sped into the crowd of robots trying to get to everyone. She took parts out and they fell to the ground in disrepair. After a while Duncan got tired and came down, "Time to dismantle these hunks of crap".

Duncan ste his whole self on fire as he ran through the ones Izzy missed and burned the metal of the robots. Courtney was released from her bubble and took this opportunity to go inside Rocky's mind. "Take me to your master!" Courtney shouted to him.

Rocky squealed, "I can't!" Courtney shrugged, "Okay" she made the visions stronger and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright just get out my head! For the love of God!" Courtney smirked in satisfaction and stopped. She walked over to his limp body and picked him up by the head.

"Who is your master?"

"You'll see when we get there" he said smiling at her. Courtney's grip tightenend on his neck.

"Take us there now".

* * *

Rocky took them to a dark cave with cages filled with their friends.

"About time you guys found us!" Heather complained from behind the bars. "What were you doing that it took so long?"

They all ignored her and looked at the rest of the supers who were captured, they all had some kind of energy straps on their arms and legs. Bridgette tried to put her hand through the bars but her hand was shocked immediately. "Leshawna can you move?" she asked. Leshawna shook her head, "No girl, theses energy straps keep us confined to the cage".

"They've been draining our power out" Dj cried. Gwen went over to DJ's cage, "Don't worry Deej we'll get you out, who's done this to you?"

A light from the other side of the room came on and the person in the chair turned around. "Why I did Gwenie. About time you losers found out who was really behind this from the start. The kidnapping the other supers, the robots. it was all the work of me".

They all gasped as they saw who it was. Duncan whispered over to Geoff, "Dude you owe me twenty bucks when this is over. I told you Bridge was wrong".

Bridgette stepped forward and spoke the name of the mastermind who had done it all.

"Eva"

* * *

**DW: ohhh I know you guys are probably shocked. So close your mouths before a fly gets in. I only have two more exams for Friday and I get out early I might update Teen Agents, we'll see.**

So I'll catch you guys next chapter! Review!

Peace and Love

DW


	17. The ones who arent important

**DW: I am back because mainly I'm on winter break but here is what I am going to do. On Christmas I will update on Teen Agents and  
Sky High as a gift to you guys for being such great reviewers. so yeah let's get it on!**

Disclamer: I don't own anything related to teletoons characters

**

* * *

**

Everyone gasped and Eva laughed from her high chair. She was sporting a tight leather black suit with a eye patch over her right eye.

"Aren't you guys going to say something? Duncan come on! I know you have some smart ass remark to make" she said smiling right at him. Duncan just shook his head still in shock.

Eva got up from her chair and walk down the platform steps, "You know I was sitting in my weight room lifting weights one day and I thought, How come I can't have all the supers powers in the universe? So I asked my self, I said self?  
My self said 'hmm?' and I said, "I'm going to take over the planet with all the supers powers."

"One by one everyone will bow down to me. But there was one little problem I was confronted with". She scratched her head in pretend thought, "I'm going to need someone to rule with. Someone who will stand next to me and be my lacky do whatever I say". Eva was now in front of the group pacing in front of them.

"So all of this was just some sort of test?" Gwen asked. "Yes! Gwen that's exactly what is was. As you can see I've already ruled out those losers in the cage,so there of no use to me but the rest of you I saw something in".

She came in front of Noah, "Noah, you're the smatest person on Earth but you don't have any other power besides that. So really you're of no use to me as well". Eva whistled and a bog strong looking man came out from the shadows. "Yes master" he growled. Eva waved her hand over Noah, "Take that useless super away and uh put him in the draining room will you?"

The man picked Noah up by the head, "Ow you think you could grip a little tighter, I can still feel my brain pumping" Noah said as the man dragged him away. Eva drumped her fingers on her arm thinking, "Whose next? Oh how about you Geoff?"

Geoff fixed his hat,and cleared his throat, "What about me?"

Eva trailed her finger along Geoff's neck and whispered in his ear, "You're useless also, because you're too nice". With her strenght she pushed Geoff into a wall that opened into a cage. "What the?" Geoff was then attached to the tubes that dug into his skin and began to drain his powers. Bridgette tried to run to him but Eva griped her arm tightly, "Oh no not you Bridgette! You might be useful after all".

Bridgette had tears streaming down her face as she yanked her arm from Eva, "I will never serve with you!" she shouted. Eva just shrugged and moved on to Izzy. "Izzy you're just crazy and there fore you would be a good addition next to me but I like sane people so-theres your new cage!" A protesting Izzy was dragged into a cage but she tried to use her powers and slipp through the glass but the suction of the power tubes was too much for her.

Eva laughed, "I'll tell you what the remaining of you will go through a series of test to see which of you would be the best to rule beside me! However I need to get rid of some of you,like Katie and Sadie, Trent, Beth, Cody, and Harold, you are all ex-ed out" she gave them and thumbs down. Beth grabbed on to Eva's leg as she was being sucked by the power cords. "Come on Eva I never did anything to you!"

Eva kicked Beth off her leg with a thrust, "You're too nice Beth Nice doesn't ruin lives!" She laughed as they were all put into cages and hooked on power cables. The rest looked on with horror and distaste. Eva smiled at the rest of them.

"Well that only leaves Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, and Bridgette. One of you will rule beside me and together well rule the world with all the supers powers in the world. But which will it be?"

Eva walked behind Gwen and grinned behind her evily, "Will it be the dark underworld ruler?"

She moved next to Courtney, "Or the brain damaging Courtney?"

Eva ran her fingers under Duncan's chin, "Will it be the hottie Duncan?"

"Or the plant girl Bridgette?"

Eva walk over to a wall and punched in some numbers, "Tonight you will eat and relax and in the morning our training will begin at dawn".

* * *

The four supers were eating in at the long dinner table with Eva at the other end in silence. Bridgette threw down her fork, "Eva, I have one question for you. why?"

Eva took a sip of wine and titled back in her seat, "Bridgette have you ever wanted something so much that you would do anything for it. Oh and making out with Geoff doesn't count".

Eva walked over to the large window where outside it was storming out and sighed, "I want to be the most powerful person in the world. The people would respect me" her hand clenched up in a tight fist. "There are so many ways to get people to respect you Eva" Courtney said. eva chuckled lightly, "How would you know Courtney? Everyone already respects you and if they don't Duncan will make someone respect you".

"This is my chance to make everyone respect me and put the pain into their lives. One of you will rule next to me and obey me in every way possible".

Duncan laughed, "I refuse to take orders from some chick!" Courtney glared at him and hit him in the stomach, "Nice!"

Eva walked to the door and looked back at the rest of them, "One of you will be ruling next to me wether you like it or not!"The others followed her out into the main foyer where all the cages were kept. "Good night apprentices get lots of sleep for training sessions". After Eva left the they all rushed to the cages.

Geoff put his hand through the cage slightly to touch Bridgette's, "Aww Bridge don't cry babe, it's going to be totally cool. It really doesn't hurt that much". "Are you kidding Geoff it's sucking the life force out of us" Noah said from the cage to the right of him. Geoff wiped the tears from Bridgette cheek, "It's alright Bridge just don't end up like I did okay?"

Bridgette nodded and turned to the others,

"We need a plan to get them out of here, and I got one".

* * *

**DW: so there you go! I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Review and tell me what you think.  
This probably will end in the next couple of chapters**

Peace and Love

DW


	18. The trials

**DW: Merry Christmas guys!!! Or merry Hannukkah or Kawnaza! Which ever you celebrate I hope you got everything you asked for.**

**Now here is my gift for you guys a chapter of Sky High!**

**Disclamer: I don't own any TDI characters**

**

* * *

**

"Come on Courtney pick it up!!" Eva yelled at her from the glass box window she was looking out of. She watched as the teen went through the obstical course. Courtney was about to be chopped in half be a machine but Duncan at the last second metled it before it could harm her.

Bridgette was doing amazingly well as she used her green earth powers to break the machines. As well as Gwen who used her dark powers to disassembly them. Courtney and Duncan were like a team working together to make it to the finish line with the rest of the small group. Eva glared evily as Duncan and Courtney shared a kiss.

"There is no place for love in my world" she mumbled. "Alright kids let's move on to the experiment room and get you some drugs!" she called down to them. "Oh and make sure you stripped down to you underware". Eva walked out the control room tower with her assistent on her heels. "Master what is your next plan?"

Eva smirked, "To make them turn on each other and possibly make them go the limit. I'm going for courtney and Duncan". "Why them master?"

"Don't you see you fool? They have a loving bond that needs to be broken. I'm sure Duncan would do anything to keep her safe. Same for Courtney. But Gwen and Bridgette seem to need to insentive to become angry. No one likes anyone who can never get mad". Eva pushed the elevator button that would take them down to the medical room.

"Master may I inject the torture?"

"Yes as long as you make it a near death situation".

They saw the four contestants standing by the glass doors in nothing but their underware. Duncan was holding Courtney close mostly so he could get a better look at her chest. She pulled away, "Duncan now isn't that time to be pervish!" He wiggled his eyebrow at her, "Babe theres alway time to be pervish".

"Enough!" Eva yelled bursting with hate and jealousy. "Gwen you'll go first into the room". Her little assistant better known as James pushed Gwen into the white room and locked the door. Gwen just stood there looking around while in the next room the others saw Trent forced down by more of Eva's machines and tied to a chair.

Eva was in the room with Gwen as Trent was in the other room with James. Gwen tried to call out to him but he didn't respond. "He can't hear you Gwen. That's sound proof room he's in. He can't see you either." Gwen tried to open the door but right when she put her hand on it Eva told her, "if you open the door it will trigger an explosive and Trent will be in a million and nine pieces".

Gwen slowly took her hand from the door and turned back to Eva. "What do I have to do so you won't hurt him?"

Eva grinned and propped herself agaisnt the wall examining her nails, "Oh it's not what I'm going to do to him Gwen but what you are going to do to him". Eva saw Gwen's questioning face as she pulled out a small remote. "The chair that Trent is sitting in is connected by the straps that are holding him down. Those straps have an electical charge so powerful that it could seriously harm him, but not enough to kill him". She gave the button and push and Trent let out a defining scream. "That was just for show".

Eva walked over to Gwen so she was face to face. "I want to know what limits you will go through to make sure he doesn't get hurt" she walked over to the light swicth and turned the light in Trent's room off. Eva smiled and pushed the button, there was a loud cry of terror coming from the next dark room of Trents.

"Push the button Gwen" Eva chised as she handed it out to her. Gwen looked into the dark room and then coldly back to Eva. "I won't do it". Eva shrugged and pushed the button again herself. Trent let out another terrified cry and Gwen cringed. Eva let up, "That was two seconds Gwen disobey me again and it goes to five seconds. Now push the button!" she growled furisoly at her.

Once again Gwen refused to afflict pain on the one she loved, with tears coming to her eyes she said, "I won't do it!" Eva growled and yelled at her, "Why can't you just push the god damn button!!!" Gwen yelled right back at her, "I want harm the man I love!"

Eva backed up from Gwen and gave her a small grim smile, "Congrats Gwen you passed the test." She went over and turned the light on back in Trents room. Trent was just sitting in his chair unharmed looking around the room. "You lied" Gwen stated. Eva laughed, "Yes. Trent was never in any real danger. There are no explosives to the door or electrical currents. The remote is just my gargare opener that I reprogrammed. oh and the screams were prerecorded."

She looked smugly at Gwen, "you passed the test Gwen you boyfriend was never in any real harm. You may join the others". Gwen wiped the tears stains from her face before walking out and joining the others. As soon as she came out Bridgette and Courtney gave her a big hug. Eva stomped over to them in her thick leather boots.

"Courtney and Duncan you're next".

* * *

Eva had Courtney by her hair in the corner in the same room where Gwen's trial took place. Duncan was tied to a table with a bright light shining over him. "Okay kids ready to see how this game works!" James said exciticly. "Duncan you will have to test you love for Courtney in order to save and yourself. If you mess up this lovely machine behind me will drain the life force out of you and feed it all to Eva".

"As in the same manner Courtney will suffer from the hands of my master Eva each time you confess your love for her. Sounds fun right?"

Duncan glared at the short little man and said, "Loads and loads of fun". James laughed, "Begin!"

"Duncan what is it most that you love about Courtney?"

"I love her hair and the way she looks hot when she gets mad. Oh and the fact that she has an amazing rack!"

James giggled and pressed the controls, "Wrong answer Dunky, that will cost you two years of you life and some damage to Courtney". Duncan cringed as he felt the machine sucking away his life force and the Courtney shrieked while being hurt by Eva.

"Next question! Duncan is it true that would swim through an ocean of thumb tacks just to keep her safe?"

"Yes"

another two years lost

"Duncan would you take a bullet for her just because you love her that much?"

"Yes"

three more years

"Would you change your entire outfit and the way you look to please her and her family?"

"Yes"

boosted up to ten years

"Is it true you bought a star for her and named it princess?"

"Sure did"

another ten years

"Is it true that she's the only one for you?"

"Definatlely"

twenty five more years

"You plan on spending the rest of your life with her?"

"Hopefully so if I don't from this machine".

thirty more years

Eva was getting tired of ran sacking Courtney and hearing about the love these two had. She threw Courtney on the ground and rushed over to Duncan. She hovered over him, "Duncan tell me why you would risk your life in order to save her. Tell me why you feel this way towards her. Tell me!"

Duncan barely had the energy left to lift his head let alone talk. But he saw Courtney all banged up in the corner. "Because she means everything to me. A fiesty little attitude, a bitchy exterior, sweet ass. But she's like the anti me,who else is going to critized everything I do! No matter how much you try and force her away from me Eva what you don't get is that Courtney and I are bonded together forever! That is something you will never be able to take from us!"

Eva smirked darkly at him and turned the control as high as it could go draining the rest of Duncan's life force. She whispered in his ear, "If you two can be together in life than you will be more than happy in death!"

Bridgette and Gwen watched horrfied at the whole scene. They had dragged Duncan and Courtney off somewhere and now it was just the two of them. "That was majorly harsh" Gwen whispered wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah to watch two people with so much love go down fighting with their love together" Bridgette agreed wiping away her tears. Eva stepped out from the room. Bridgette walked over to her and with all of her might picked Eva off the ground by her neck. "Have you no heart Eva! Your just bitter and cold taking away others happiness just to improve you own. You've taken everything from us how could you possibly bring us lower?"

Eva just smirked and grabbed Bridgette's wrist twisting it so Bridgette would shriek and let go. Eva was still twisting her hand when she was freed. "You know Bridgette there are things so much more worse than death" she hissed angrily. "My little game is just beggining. Time for round two".

* * *

**DW: Alright guys hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!**

You get to start all over again this year so make it count!!

Peace and Love to all and to all a good night!!,

DW


	19. The last one standing

**DW: To all my readers, I am hoping to finish this story real soon so I can move onto another story so I might be able to update Teen Agents for a momen. Don't hurt me!**

**But I will get on it after this story is close to being done. I hope I didn't crush any happy readers :(**

**Maybe a chapter will cheer you up**

**Disclamer: nothing belongs to me!**

**

* * *

**

Eva dragged the girls outside of her secret hideout. Bridgette and Gwen had to blink a coulpe of times before they could get used to the light. "This is the final strectch ladies. This is when I decide who gets to rule beside me and who gets to get drained of all their powers! sounds exciting right!"

Gwen and Bridgette groaned, they were tired and sleepy. "Your next task is to fight your peers and yourself. Unlike Gwen Bridgette you don't really seem to have a dark side. But you will once I get done with you". Eva stepped up to Bridgette's face and looked deep into her eyes, sending her a message. Gwen noticed, "Hey Eva I know you look like a guy but that doesn't mean you have to act like one".

Eva smiled slowly at Gwen, "I'll take your advice Gwen, seeing as you know all too well what it's like to control a man." Gwen's face turned completely, "What are you talking about?"

"Why you and Trent silly! Isn't it obvious that you control everything about him?" Eva asked smirking. Gwen backed up a little with her mouth open, "No it's not true! I have never did that do him!"

Eva shrugged, "Well why don't we ask Trent himself as well as your so called friends". Trent stepped out from the darkness, his eye were blank and uncaring as if he had no soul. Gwen rushed to him and held his face in her hands, "Trent please tell her that I have always treated you right! Trent?"

Trent looked angrily down at Gwen, "You know I don't lie Gwen". Gwen was stunned that Trent talked so harshly to her. Trent put his hands on top of hers and pushed them down from his face. "Eva told me all about how you abused me and my feeling!" Gwen looked over at Eva who was just laughing.

Gwen looked back at Trent, "Give me one time when I have ever treated you wrong!"

"The time we went to the movies and I wanted to see a romantic comedy but you just had to see Death Wars 3! Or how about the time when I made a nice romantic pinic in the park for us but you said you couldn't go in the sunlight!" Trent was advancing slowly towards Gwen and she was backing away from him.

Gwen was shocked those things never happened, unless..."Eva! How did you poison his brain with all these lies about us!" Eva stood behind Trent, "Oh Gwen I didn't tell him a single lie. Maybe you should have been a better girlfriend" she said smugly, then whispered in Trent's ear. "What are you telling him, you evil bitch!" Gwen shouted at her.

Eva just smiled broadly, "Oh am I the bitch Gwen? No see your the bitch. Trent tried to tell you that he was unhappy but how did you repay him?" Trent stared hardly at Gwen, "By making me suffer under your hands for years. You** make** me love you!" Trent grabbed Gwen's arm and squeezed tightly. Gwen squirmed under his grip, "Trent your hurting me!"

Trent laughed, "Am I Gwenie! Well good that's what you deserve from hurting me all these years." He slammed her into the ground and looked down on her in disgust. Gwen looked up at him in her deathly eyes as she started to transform into her darker self. Trent didn't even flinch, "Come on Gwen! What are you going to do huh? Send me to another deminson? Well go ahead because death would be so much better without you!"

Gwen just sighed and changed back, she couldn't hurt him. "Trent I really do love you why can't you see that!" Eva answered for him, "Because Gwen he has seen the truth about you and knows that you don't really love him." Gwen ignored her as she tried one last time in despret desent. She held onto Trent's face and stroked his hair. "Trent look me in the eye and tell me you don't care. Tell me you don't love me!"

Trent just glared harded at her and spat the words out like venom, "I don't care and I don't love you anymore". Gwen broke down onto the ground in shock, "Was this all a lie?" she whispered. Eva guided Trent back into the arms of her gaurds and kneeled next to Gwen.

"You know Gwen, not everyone deserves to a fairytale ending". Her gaurd came by and swooped her onto his broads shoulders. Eva said one more thing before he left to take her to her new holding cell. "Oh you do know you lost Gwen? You've lost your spirit, a boyfriend, your dignatity, and now you lose your powers. Guess this just isn't your day. But now you're going to know what it feels like to be just like everyone else. Isn't it just peachy?"

Gwen just groaned as she was carried away. Eva turned her attention to Bridgette who had just observed it all. "You monster" she mumbled to Eva. Eva only smirked and walked over to her, "Let's not call the kettle black Bridge. This is your chance to prove yourself! Everyone who has ever doubted you will now quake in fear of you shadow. It's time to get back at them! Starting with Heather".

Eva snapped her fingers and Heather appeared from the darkness, slumped over her eyes blank. "Don't you remember how mean she was to you Bridgette? She tried to kill you once in, she insulted your weight and you threw up in the talent show?" Eva put her arms around Bridgette's and gave her a little push towards Heather.

"Go head and unleash that anger I've given you".

Bridgette's eyes turned from her caring unselfish ones to power hungry monster. Bridgette used her earthly powers to surround Heather in a big plant and squeezed her like a doll. Heather cried out in pain, "Surfer girl what are you doing!"

"Getting my revenge Heather! I've hated you since the moment I met you!" She made her plants squeeze her tighter and Heather was gasping for any type of air. "Bridgette please don't do this I'm sorry!" "It's too late for sorry Bridgette exclaimed as she made a vensus fly trap that swallowed Heather whole.

Bridgette suddenly felt extremely cold afterwards and looked to Eva for answers. "Oh did I forget to mention that with everyperson you defeat you get their powers. Pretty cool huh? no pun intented. But now you have ice which will help with your next victims. Katie and Sadie".

Eva continued to brainwash Bridgette, "You've always hated the way the squealed well now crush them so they never squeal again!" Katie and Sadie appreaded looking very afraid but releaved when they saw Bridgette. "Oh my gosh Bridge! We are like so glad to see you" Katie gushed but she saw Bridgette's eyes. "Bridgette whats wrong?" Sadie asked.

"You and your stupid EEEEEing!! That's whats wrong". Bridgette unleased more plant vines that wrapped around the two BFF's and then iced them from the feet up to the waist. "Bridgette quit it I'm cold!" Katie yelled. Bridgette couldn't take anymore of their high voices she silened them by icing them completly. Eva laughed, "How do you feel now Bridgette, you can shape shift!"

Bridgette blared, "I feel powerful! I want DJ next!" Eva frowned, "I was thinking Beth or Cody but hey you the girl". DJ was very afraid and thought Bridgette would help him. "Bridgette man am I glad to see you. Are you okay? You look...um evil".

Bridgette used her new stolen power and turned into a tank of knock out gas. She attached herself to DJ's mouth but he fainted before she got to him. Bridgette turned back, "Oh come on this is too easy." She froze DJ as he was and pushed he over by Katie and Sadie. "Bring on the next victim Eva I'm ready!"

Eva smiled evily, "As you wish"

Bridgette go rid of...

Beth- for being too nice

Cody- for hitting on her back in third grade

Lindsey- for being a idiot

Owen- for eating her sandwich the day she didn't have any money

Justin- for being beautiful

Ezekeial- for having a sucky power

Tyler: for hitting her with the volley ball everyday in gym class since sixth grade on accident

Harold- just because he was a nerd.

Bridgette was pumping from all the powers she had absorded, from her former friends. "Where's Leshawna?" she growled at Eva. "She's right over there waiting for you. You know Leshawna always talked about you and how much you made out with Geoff. I don't think she ever appriciated you. why don't you make her?"

Leshawna flew out and above Bridgette, "Bridgette girl you aren't in your right mind! Eva is turning you into her, an evil bitch". Bridgette laughed, "You just love to talk about people Leshawna. Eva is teaching me to be a better person!" Leshawna snorted, "Really by destroying your friends and taking their powers?"

Bridgette glared, "I don't have any friends" she then used Lindsey's power and duplicated herself. Then one of the Bridgette's turned into a net which was launched by a harpoon gun(made from Bridgette) by a Bridgette. Leshawna tried to duck but was caught and pulled back down to the ground hard.

The original Bridgette walked over to Leshawna, "Friends only bring you down, as well as you weight" she smirked and called one of her selves over. "Turn into a electical current and shock Leshawna into submission". Leshawna's last words were, "Bridgette honey I thought you were better than this".

* * *

Bridgette was about to take care of the most important people. "I want Duncan and Courtney" she stated. Eva smiled, "I thought you might, look right over there" she pointed to where Duncan and Courtney stood. "They have always been your least favorite couple Bridgette" Eva said to her. "I don't think they deserve to be together".

Bridgette nodded and approached them and scowled, "You know Court I always thought you deserve better than Duncan. Back in kindergarten you hated each other and now you love him! Courtney you've gone down hill". Bridgette smirked and walked slowly towards them examining her nails. "And then theres Duncan, you little bastard criminal. I've grown sick of all your nicknames, Malibu and Barbie? You were a pain in the ass Duncan".

The odd couple were hudled on the floor shrivring they barely had any power left to fight back. Courtney tried to reason with her, "Bridgette come on I don't want to hurt you. Just snap out of it please!" Bridgette was only a few feet away from them, "I should be the one whose afraid? No Courtney you should be afraid".

Bridgette used Lindsey's power and surrounded them with six other Bridgette's

The real Bridgette spoke, "I don't like the fact that you two think you deserve all of this. Your weak! and I've out powered you". Courtney mustered up all the power she had left into delivering mental torture into Bridgette's mind. She toppled over in pain gripping her head, she grunted and used Heather's ice powers to freeze Courtney into a large ice cube.

Duncan who couldn't even use his powers, tried to move over to Courtney. He had a hand outreached to touch her icy face but Bridgette smirked at pointed a finger at him. "I don't think so Dunky" she froze Duncan just when he was about to touch her face. Bridgette laughed, "Two souls so close in life but yet they'll never touch one another. So sorry that had to happen".

Eva came up beside her, "I don't think you need to worry about Gwen and Trent, my boys took real good care of them. But there is one more person left and I think this one will be extremly easy to take down. It's your boyfriend Geoff, you have always liked Geoff but I can't say the same for him." Eva was rounding Bridgette taking her time to let each word sink in.

"Geoff cheated on you many times and you forgave him. Then there was that thing with that slutly hooker who claimed to be pregnant by him. You still stood behind him the whole time, well Bridgette I think it's time to come out from his shadow". She turned Bridgette around to Geoff standing off on the side.

Bridgette roared and used her plant abilities to drag him by the leg toward her. "I trusted you so many times Geoff! I forgave you and took you back!" she cried. Geoff's hat flew off his head as she started to gain control of the wind. "Bridge please you know the girls didn't mean anything to me! Eva is brainwashing you into thinking I did something wrong!"

Bridgette used Cody's electricity to give him a good long shock. "I loved you Geoff but now your bringing me down." Geoff tried to plead with her, "Bridgette come on babe we are supposed to get married and have kids and live on the beach!"

Bridgette grimaced, "I don't want those ridicolous things anymore. I want power!"

Geoff saw Bridgette's power hungry eyes, "Aw man Bridge you're not in your own head. Don't listen to Eva she has an extra power! She can use mind control to brain wash people. Bridgette look at your friends that you've hurt!" Bridgette had him wrapped in a tight vine upside down. "I have no friends" she said grimly and with that got rid of Geoff, permanatly.

Eva applauded, "That's it Bridgette you've taken down everyone! Now here's the fun part, we are going to take the world be storm Bridgette. You have all the powers of your former friends and now I'm going to give you Trent's and Gwen's powers". She put her hand on Bridgette's face and drained the power into her. Bridgette grunted at all those powers she now had.

"How does it feel to be in control?" Eva asked.

Bridgette looked down at her hands and back up at Eva, "I feel great, better than ever. So now what, was that it?"

Eva smiled darkly, "My fair Bridgette, we have barely begun"

* * *

**DW: I hope you guys don't hate me for making Bridgette evil. It'll all work out I promise and if theres any question to it, no I didn't kill any of the other characters, you'll find out what happened to them later, my children.**

I hope you've enjoyed and review because this was a reall long ass chapter-excuse my french.

Read and Review that's how it goes kiddies. Oh and PS-I'm a total Johnny Depp fan and this movie with him in it is great it's called Benny and Joon. a must see.

Peace and Love,

DW


	20. The Voices

**DW: Hey Hey peeps! Whats happening with ya! So I'm thinking like maybe one more chapter might sum this story up.**

**"So sad I know! But all good things must come to a end. Lucky for you guys there will be another story coming up but my brain produces more ideas than I can comprehend, so I'm thinking a poll maybe our something like that, but whatever that's not until later but for now here is your all inspring chapter!**

**Let's do it!**

**Disclamer: absolutley nothing belongs to me!**

**

* * *

**

Bridgette buttoned up her last button on her new and improved leather jacket. She had decided to change her look to be more like Eva, so she was decked out in a leather jacket with a black tank top under it, with some black pants that complimented her leather boots plus her eye patch that covered her left eye.

Bridgette took out her ponytail and let her hair hang loose. "You look like a true evil genius Bridgette" she told herself in the mirror. Bridgette looked closer into her mirror and what she saw made her drop the eyeliner on the floor, it rolled under the bed. Bridgette looked closer into it and saw the face of Katie and Sadie.

"But I got rid of you!" she muttered. Katie and Sadie looked angry and totally pissed off.

_"_You may have gotten rid of our bodies Bridgette but not our souls!" Katie said.

"Yeah Bridgette, you totally sold us out for power! Nice going Bridgette now you'll see how things really are!" Sadie said before she started to disappear with Katie.

Bridgette touched the mirror again to see if they were really there but all she got was a reflection. She mumbled to herself and walked out to the bathroom.

"Bridgette....Bridgette...Bridgette" a voice called out to her. Bridgette was almost to the toilet when she heard them. "Whose there?" she called out.

No answer

Bridgette shurgged and thought she was just having flashbacks of those pathectic losers. Bridgette did her business and while she was washing her hands the lights went off. Bridgette used Cody's electricity to restore the lights. "Whose there! Show your self!" Bridgette yelled preparing to strike.

"Over here traitor" Bridgette turned around and saw who the voice belonged too. She saw Duncan and Courtney staring back at her in the mirror. Bridgette glared at the two, "Let me guess you two hate me for wanting to actually make something out of myself. Right?"

The odd couple looked at each other and Courtney answered, "No. We hate you for what you became. You are just like a smaller version of Eva, let me guess you do anything she tells you?"

Bridgette smirked, "Not everything, but I'd rather be at her side then where you two are". Duncan laughed, "We may be stuck in a enternal dark portal but at least we have each other. While you're stuck with yourself. Man that must suck".

Bridgette's face dropped a bit but she regained her control, "I perfer to be alone and anyways I still have Eva". They laughed, "Do you think Eva really cares about you Bridgette?" Courtney asked wiping away tears. "She's only in this for herself and we she doesn't need you anymore she'll dump you". Bridgette took this into consideration but didn't say anything.

She raised her hand and used Gwen's powers to crush the mirror into little shards of glass. Bridgette looked at them solomonly, "I don't have any more friends". She left the bathroom to go train in the workout room.

* * *

Eva hummed a little tune as she walked down to the basement of the tower. she turned on the lights as went until she hit the floor and looked in on the cages. "I hope my living conditions have been suitable for you" she said peering in on Owen nibbling on his arm.

Eva smirked and moved looking at all the others, she stopped at Geoff's cage and draped an arm over it. "You know it was just too easy to trick Bridgette's mind into thinking that she really was getting rid of her friends but all along it was just a mind trick!"

Eva laughed, "I have never met someone so gulliable in my life. But when Bridgette thought she had the upper hand, I just couldn't help myself".

"You don't think that Bridgette will figure it out sometime?" Gwen asked from her cage next to Trent's. Eva walked over and knelt down beside Gwen's cage. "What you mean like you did? Just because you broke through my spell and Trent was released doesn't mean that Bridgette will. I've got her wrapped around my finger".

Eva walked over to her control room chair and sat down, placing a finger thoughtfully on her chin. "I'm still thinking of the most harmless way to get rid of the rest of you. Should I shoot you all in the head or let you get eaten by lion and tigers. So many options so little time". A beep came from the monitor and Eva glanced at the screen.

"It seems there is someone at the door. I'll be back to check on you ingrates later" Eva grinned at them and turned the lights back off as she trooped back up the steps.

Courtney shifted in her cage so that she was sitting across from Duncan. "Gwen hows that spell working?"

Gwen used the little power Eva hadn't drained and used it to show Bridgette images of her fellow peers talking to her. "It's working...I think it's hard to tell". Gwen had her eyes closed and was trying to focus on Bridgette seeing these things, "She's convinced herself that she's just seeing images from having no sleep".

Geoff peered out through the bars, "I hope Bridge can come on her own before it's too late".

Bridgette was having a intense workout session in the training room. Using all of her new found powers she went through the obstacle without breaking a sweat. Just as she was about to jump throught a ring of fire she saw a image of Geoff standing off to the side. She was too busy looking that she fell into the fire. Using her ice powers she froze the fire around her and a little on her hair.

"You can't get distracted Bridgette" Eva said coming out of no where. "If you get distracted you become weak, and you and I both know that we can't have you getting weak". Eva struded over past Bridgette, "Tomorrow we begin our take over of the entire city, then the state, then the counrty, and next the world".

"We will be the most feared women in all the world!" Eva was now standing by the big window overlooking the water outside. "Get some rest Bridgette and tomorrow the real fun begins". Eva waited until Bridgette left before she busted out laughing. Putting her hand on the glass for support she looked up at the setting sun.

"She's making this too easy".

Bridgette made her way to the lower level to go to the kitchen when she heard the voices calling her name again.

"Bridgette...Bridgette...go to the basement....Bridgette".

"Eww never that place is disgusting!" she said to no one in particular. She heard the voice sigh and with a grumpy response said, "Just go down there Bridgette! Now!"

Bridgette rolled her eyes but took the elevator down to the lowest level. She got off and walked all the way down the hall while still listening to the voice. "Bridgette...Bridgette...Bridgette".

Bridgette was started to get very annoyed, "You can stop saying my name now!"

"Fine"

Bridgette got all the way to the door of the basement but was unsure if she should open it. She placed a hand on the knob and opened it slowly and turned on the first light. Peering over the staircase she gasped at what she saw but couldn't get the words out because a large shadow casted over her.

She turned around and gasped at who it was, they grabbed her neck and squeezed until she fell limp to the floor.

"Good night Bridgette"

* * *

**DW: Alright that's it for now and I'm going to tell you guys this was probably the second to last chapter of the story.**

So 1 more chapter left and then it's over. So on the next chapter I'll give you the choices for my new stories to right and you can pick!

Sound good?

Peace and Love until next time,

DW


	21. The final chapter Read!

**DW: *crys This is the last chapter of Sky High man! Thank you for all the reviews you guys rock in so many ways!**

**So here it goes the last chapter of Sky High guys, enjoy!**

**Disclamer: nothing belongs to me**

**

* * *

**

Bridgette woke up the next morning in her bed. "How did I get up here?" she asked her self. "Last thing I remember is going to the basement and falling on the floor...God my head hurts". She got up and looked in the mirror at herself, she gasped at the sight of her tired face. "Is that really me?" she touched the mirror tenderly.

Bridgette's face looked pale and worn out. Her eyes had dark heavy circles under them. "I look oold!" she exclaimed. What surprised Bridgette the most was her eyes, they looked different...not her ususal happy, cheery, go lucky eyes. "What happened to me?"

The was a knock on her door and Bridgette ran over to answer it, Eva's assistant was standing at the door with a new uniform. "Hello Ms. Bridgette, how did you sleep last night?"

"Uh just fine, whatcha got there?" she asked referring to the clothes in his arms. James pushed his way into Bridgette's room and stood in the middle of the room. "Please undress Ms. Bridgette."

Bridgette closed the door, puzzled at how the short little man just made his way into her room. "You want me to change right in front of you, a man?" James just waved her question off and repeated himself, "Don't worry Bridgette, I'm not interested in women if you know what I mean. Besides I'm dating some hottie on "

Bridgette shrugged and began to strip to her underware, she shrived in the cold room and James pulled her head down in order to shove a black tank top on her body. He then proceeded to pull her arms into a leather jacket and some leather pants.

"All this leather is it really nessary?" she asked while James was curling her hair. James chuckled, "Leather is like a sign for badness and you've got to look fierce when taking over the world". He styled Bridgette's hair into loose curls and he placed her eye patch over her right eye to add to her bad exterior look.

James even did her makeup and added a little fake mole on the side of her face like Eva's. He stood back to look at his work, "A master piece if I do say so myself. You look fablously bad Ms. Bridgette. Is there anything I else I can do for you?" Bridgette looked at her self and sighed, "There is one thing".

"Yes of course anything Bridgette".

Bridgette hesistated before asking, "I was going to the basement last night because I heard noises. When I got down there someone was standing behind me and they liked knocked me out".

James started to fidget and looking around for someone, he then pulled on her arm to make Bridgette stoop to his level while he whispered in her ear. "I brought you back up Bridgette, you weren't supposed to be down there. It's not safe if Eva ever found out that you knew, she'd kill me". James started to leave, "I warn you Ms. Bridgtte don't let curosity kill the cat". James left bridgette to ponder over what her said.

Bridgette closed the door and slid down on the floor, "Come on Bridge you can do this, it's want you want. To be respected".

The voice in her head spoke.

"_Is that what you really want Bridgette?"_

"Yes...I mean I think I do".

"_You did what ever you had to do to get to the top"._

"Yeah well it's the only way to get what you want".

"_Oh right getting rid of the only people whoever cared about you, and the one guy you've been able to keep for more than a month"._

Bridgette banged her head agaisnt the door hard, she heard the voice laugh and go _"That must have hurt huh?"_

Bridgette moaned and, "Yeah that did hurt". She got up and opened the door slowly and peeked her head out. She saw one of Eva's little lackys at the end of the hall, asleep. Bridgette slowly creeped out her room and moved swiftly in the opposite direction of the hall sitter. She pushed her body agaisnt the wall and used her compact mirror to see if there was someone around the corner.

It appearded safe enough so she moved down the hall until she came to the next corner where she heard some talking.

"You catch that game last night?" one asked.

"Nah I was with the master last night" the other said sullenly. Bridgette still hid behind the wall grimaced at the thought of that poor guard and man look alike Eva.

"Oh dude, I feel for you man. She use the wip and hand cuffs?"

The man sighed, "Yeah and the ropes, I still have nightmares_". _They continued down the hall without noticing Bridgette pressed up agaisn't the wall. She waited until they had rounded the next corner laughing and joking. Bridgette kept moving until she hit the elevator and got on, she pressed the basement button.

There was something Eva was hiding down in the basement and she was going to find out what, even at the risk of Eva. The doors opened and Bridgette waited a moment to see if someone was coming and when the coast was clear she moved on to the steps. Eva had installed a lock on the door going down to the basement and could only be open by a key card.

Bridgette was looking for another opening when she heard someone coming down the hall. "Hey what are you doing?" the guard called out to her. bridgette stood and swiftly turned around and smirked at the man, "Oh you wouldn't happen to have the key to open this". The guard was taken back by her straight forwardness. "Yes-wait! I mean no, you aren't supposed to be down here little lady. Why don't you come back up with me and I won't tell Eva about this. Come on what do you say?"

Bridgette stepped foward and put her hands up, "I say...freeze!" she iced him into a little statue and strolled over to get the key. She melted some of the ice to get to the card and then refroze the spot. "Why thank you kind man" she patted his head and went back to the locked door. She swiped the card down and the door opened with ease.

"Wow that was easy" she mumbled and looked back to make sure no one was behind her as she went down the first flight of stairs. Turing on the lights as she went Bridgette made she way to the bottom floor and saw the cages. She gasped in disbelief, "It can't be! But I..." she couldn't explain how her friends were right in front of her lookling extremly happy to see her.

"Bridgette!" they all said reaching out to her. Bridgette shook her head, "This is just a vision, this can't be real." she backed up a little hitting a wall. Courtney let a tear fall, "Yeah it's us Bridge, are you all right". Bridgette didn't answer her she just stood on the wall with a hand to her mouth. Gwen crawled to the front of the cage, she had dirt and scratches on her face. "I've been trying to reach you Bridgette through your mind, with the little power I had left".

"Man you look hot in leather Bridge" Geoff said checking her out. Bridgette slowly came forward and reached out hesistantly to Gwen's hand,but grasped in firmly with tears in her eyes. "Oh guys, I'm so glad to see you but I thought that I destroyed you". Gwen chuckled, "Not quite". Bridgette gave her a funny look, "What do you mean?"

"You were hoodwinked, duh" Heather said poking her head out. Bridgette hung her mouth open, "By who?"

Duncan laughed, "Who do you think! Your precious master Eva brainwashed you into believing that you were doing all those things when in reality you weren't".

Bridgette sputtered, "She lied to me?"

Noah sighed, "Uh yeah she's evil remember. It's what she does".

Bridgette's face started to turn from disbelief into anger. Her hands started to flame up, "You mean I did all those things for her and she lied to me! After practically giving my soul to her she went behind my back! That little bitch".

"Watch the language Bridgette" a voice said. They all turned around to the control station and the big chair right in the middle that held Eva. She smirked at Bridgette from her seat, "Yes Bridgette I did all those things and I do really deserve to be called out of my name. You were to easy to trick, you just basically floated into me hand".

Bridgette growled and threw a fire ball at her which Eva blocked by using Courtney's field. Eva stepped down from the chair and began to walk slowly towards her. "I'm actually glad you found out the real deal because I would have hate to have you hear it after you got rid of everyonr in the world. But now that you have and my hold on you has broken, you can no longer rule beside me".

Bridgette just flamed her hands up again and put them out in front of Eva, "Come any close and I burn you to a crisp" she warned. Eva only laughed and kept walking, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you Bridgette. Should I lock you up with all the others of better yet...hmm that's actually a good idea".

"What is?" Bridgette said.

Eva smirked, "Since you have all the powers of you friends besides mine I think that I'm going to use you as my recharger. I'll strap you to a table and lock you away some where and when I feel like using a stress relief I'll just squeeze the power out of you".

Eva came towards Bridgette, "Come on Bridgette just follow me" she said in a low voice. She was trying to brainwash her and it was working because Bridgette was coming to her easily. Her friends were protesting from the side. "Please Bridget don't do this! Drown her out!" Gwen yelled.

Eva laughed, "Don't listen to them Bridgette. You won't to come with me, don't you. I gave you life and power". Bridgette was right in front of her and Eva grabbed her arm. She whistled and some guards came out, Eva threw Bridgette towards the taller one. "Take her down to the pit and strap her down if you will. Oh and turn on the big power saw please".

Eva walked over to the cages, "Stop all the damn screaming she's as good as dead now."

"I thought you weren't going to kill her!" Katie exclaimed. Eva took out a ring of keys and unlocked one cage, "I'm not. Geoff is, I'm going to have Bridgette kill Geoff. Perfect way to end a life right?" She grabbed Geoff's arm and gave him to the smaller guard. "Change of plans, strap him down and let Bridge work the levers".

Geoff was dragged out screaming and crying. "Don't worry" Eva said to the others, "I'm going to let you guys watch your friends at their finest moments". She turned on a large screen which showed the room they were in. Eva smiled, "Ive got to go catch my front row seat for the big show".

Eva left and went into the power source room, she looked around and saw Bridgette mindlessly standing near the levers and she saw Geoff straped to a large metal table.

She called up to Bridgette, "Bridgette! Start the machine and put it on medium fast". Bridgette obeyed and turned the power saw on and Geoff was crying and begging for his life. Eva walked up to the levers and saw her commrades tied and iced up in the corner. "What the hell?" she said and before she knew it Bridgette had slammed her to the ground.

Bridgette pinned her arms down, "Now who lied? I was never under your little control. But now I'm in contol!" Eva's eyes flashed in a anger and she shoved Bridgette off her, "I'm always in control Bridgette. This whole time since the beginning I've been in control! I have the most powerful super mind in the universe! Do you think a feeble minded person like you could deafeat someone like me?"

Eva scoffed and used her mind contol powers to pick Bridgette up in the air. She squirmed to get down, and used Izzy's power to levatate Eva up and then slammed her into the wall hard. Eva crashed through the walls but came back quickly this time with her whole arms aflame. Eva phased into a large tiger and growled Bridgette.

She smirked, "You think I'm afraid of a little kitty?" she phased into a large werewolf and charged at Eva the tiger. They nearly missed Geoff who was trying to watch the brawl but also watching the saw that was almost to his face. Bridgette phased back in herself then multiplied into six more Bridgette's who took down Eva.

Eva roared and phased into her regular self, she then proceeded to manipulate Bridgette's mind and got rid of the other Bridgettes. She phased into a fly and landed on a wall, using Harold's power she climbed up the wall and the middle of the ceiling and pounced on Bridgette from above. She grabbed her hair and pulled back hard as Bridgette tried to get her off her back. Bridgette grabbed Eva's collar from the back and pulled her over her shoulder, slamming Eva up agaisn't the metal table.

"Now whose in control?" Bridgette asked smiling and griped Eva's throat and used her plant power to choke Eva. Eva smirked and kicked Bridgette in the ribs and she crashed to the floor. She slid away before Eva clunked over and kick her in the stomach. Eva picked Bridgette up by her hair and slammed her right in the path of the saw.

"I gave you your life and now I'm taking it back. Enjoy death Bridgette" Eva said before the saw came down and there was a ear spliting scream and evil laughter. But not from Eva from Bridgette the real Bridgette. Bridgette had used a clone to make it look like Eva had her when she didn't. Eva gasped as she saw Bridgette push her in the way of the saw.

"Enjoy your stay in the hell" Bridgette said and pushed Eva into the saw screaming. Her eye patch fell on the floor silently.

* * *

Bridgette opened her eyes slowly and saw everyone staring at her in a amazment. Bridgette looked at her arm that was hooked up with needles and all. Her head was throbbind and she had a head spliting headache.

"What happened?" Bridgette asked hoarsly. Geoff held her hand and smiled, "Tyler knocked you unconsious during out dodgeball game. You've been out for about a week".

Bridgette's mouth fell open, "You mean I didn't turn evil and fight Eva and kill her with a saw!"

Eva was standing in the corner with a weight, "Uh no that never happened" she said grumplily.

Courtney took her hand, "You were dreaming Bridgette, you've been out for a while. Tyler knocked you in the head pretty hard". Bridgette observed the room with all her friends and a ton of plants, "Why are there plants all over?" she asked.

Duncan laughed, "You were growing plants like weeds, I had to burn most of them and we chopped some down and turned then into potted plants".

Bridgette relaxed back into her pillow, "You mean none of that stuff I dreamnt about you guys being in cages or Geoff almost being killed never happened?" They all looked at each other and laughed, Gwen placed a hand on Bridgette's. "As exciting as that sounds, no".

Bridgette sighed and relaxed back smiling at her friends,

"Yep a lot of wierd stuff happens here at Sky High, home of the supers".

* * *

**DW: Okay cheesy endind much huh? Well that's all for Sky High my peeps, I hope ypu've enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. However I'm not going put it as complete yet because I'll add a authors note onto it you know for the ideas on my next story. Which will probably be posted sometime tomorrow.**

I have a really good idea for one but I'll let you guys decide.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing Sky High,

Review!! Review!! Review!!

come on you have to, it was the last chapter and dare I say the best so far.

Thank you once again and as always

Peace and Love to all!!!

DW 


	22. The choices!

**DW: Important authors note!!! I've narrowed it down to 3 choices and there so great I can't choose so I'm posting a poll on my page and you guys can vote there or in a review if you like. You can also pm me for you choice.**

**So here they go!!!**

**1.**

**Finding love- Gwen has been seriously hurt and in trouble, Trent's gone and Gwen doesn't know where he is but she knows  
that if she doesnt find him in time he will be killed. So she winds up on Duncan and Courtney's apartment for help in a wide search for Trent  
before it's too late.**

**Drama/something else? i dont know yet but it's not really a Trent/Gwen story. It's more T/G, D/C, and G/B alot.**

**2.**

**Teaching me- Courtney's little sister is in the big brother/big sister program. Courtney's too busy to with her school work to notice that  
her little sister's big brother is none other than a our favorite criminal. Hmm I wonder what will happen when Courtney finds out.**

**3.**

**Death Note- Courtney's parents screwed up years back and sold her soul to the grim reaper when she turned 16. The grim reaper better known as a teenage boy with a green striking mohawk has assigned her a very special job as his assitant. Now she has to choose between living out her parents debt or settling with the grim reaper as a husband!**

**So there you go. I hope you guys can steer me in the right direction with your choice. So like I said you could vote on poll of here or in a pm to me.**

**Choose wisely my friends I'll close the poll on maybe Wendsday or so and you'll see what story was chosen on another authors note on Sky High so like I said the story is done I'm just going to put it on the complete list yet until the choice has been made. So there you go!**

**Vote!!!!!!**

**Peace and Love,**

**DW**


	23. A update on whose winning

****

DW: Hey guys thanks so much for all your votes but we have a problem...there is a tie right now! It's between Teach me and Death Note  
so that means as of right now it looks like Finding Love is out!

So I'm thinking of making another poll with just Teaching Me and Death note on it and that's how it will be decided. I will return on Tuesday with the results of who won.

Oh and I know you guys probably want to hear what happens next on Teen Agents so I'm writing another chapter and I hope to have that story finished soon also but that might not be for a minute okay?

So...good luck and vote! (because I really need sometime for my brain to cool off and come up with some ideas :) ) alright now it's up to you guys!

Peace and Love, (I'm thinking that this is my signature now for ending chapters and things!)

DW


End file.
